FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Ana and Christian both suffered heartbreak from their last relationship with other people. Christian from his first attempt at one and Ana after getting cheated on. Once they meet, it's obvious there is a spark. But the question is, can they conquer their fears of getting hurt again? AH. More info inside. R&R. Ana/Christian endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?**

**Summary: Ana and Christian both suffered heartbreak from their last relationship with other people. Christian from his first attempt at one and Ana after getting cheated on. Once they meet, it's obvious there is a spark. But the question is, can they conquer their fears of getting hurt again? More info inside. R&amp;R.**

**A/N: Ever since I finished reading the 50 Shades of Grey book series, I wanted to write a story on our couple, but couldn't think of a plot/outline. I finally thought of one, hence the summary. I apologize if the story isn't the best, but please keep in mind that it's my first one for Christian/Anastasia. I hope you will give it a chance and let me know if it's worth continuing. If you feel it is, I will update when I can so I hope you will be patient. Your reviews/follows/favorites will tell me what to do. I know my writing methods are different than others, but I hope that won't cause you to stop reading. If you are ever confused, feel free to ask and I will reply back either in a PM or in the next update. This is how I write for all my stories. Right now, this story will be rated 'T' due to the language, but may be rated 'M' later. I will let you know if/when that time comes. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy the story. I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 1**

Ana: (shouts) "I can't believe you did it! And you claim to love me?!"

Jose: (defensively) "I DO love you, Ana. It was a mistake!"

Ana: (laughs incredulously) "'A mistake'? A mistake is forgetting to unload the dishwasher or forgetting to fill up the car when it runs out of gas." (shakes her head angrily) "No, what you did, Jose, is unforgiveable!"

Jose: "Oh, come on, Ana! It only happened the one time!"

Ana: "It never should have happened at all!"

Jose: (sighs deeply) "Haven't you ever done something you wish you could take back? I'm sure you have."

Ana: (raises her eyebrows) "Have I ever cheated on my boyfriend like you did on me? No, can't say I have."

Jose: "Don't act like you're so perfect, Anastasia Steele. I know you have done not so innocent things in your lifetime."

(Ana tries to control the tears as they flood her eyes and threaten to fall down her cheeks. She sniffles before wiping her eyes)

Ana: "I never claimed to be perfect, Jose. You damn well knew that. Yes, there are some things I'm not proud of, but there is one thing I can say I've never done to them."

Jose: (shrugs) "What's that?"

(Ana casually walks to her boyfriend of one year before looking at him directly in the eyes and speaks just above a whisper)

Ana: "I never cheated on someone." (normal voice) "Until a few weeks ago, you didn't either." (scoffs) "I guess you couldn't keep it in your pants."

(Jose scoffs as he folds his arms and shakes his head)

Jose: "Well, maybe if you would've slept with me, I wouldn't have looked elsewhere in the end."

(Ana sniffles as she can no longer control the tears that fall down her cheeks)

Ana: (angrily) "How many goddamned times do I have to tell you?! I'm not ready to sleep with you!"

(Jose laughs incredulously as he raises his hands to his sides)

Jose: "We have been seeing each other for a fucking year, Ana! How much more patient do you expect me to get?"

(Ana shakes her head in disbelief and sniffles)

Ana: "The way I was raised, you don't force someone to have sex with you even though you've been dating awhile. You respect the other person enough to not pressure them." (scoffs) "You obviously don't care about my beliefs. You just care about the sex."

Jose: (angrily) "You know damn well that's not all I care about."

Ana: (shrugs) "Don't I, Jose? According to the girl you screwed, you were getting tired of waiting. Does that tell me that you don't care about the sex?"

Jose: "I have been very patient with you, Ana. To be honest, sometimes I think you were just leading me on. I don't think you ever had any intentions of sleeping with me."

Ana: (shakes her head) "I won't sleep with someone when I'm not ready. If you don't understand that, there's nothing left for us."

(Jose chuckles softly before rolling his eyes)

Jose: "So you're breaking up with me?"

Ana: (nods) "Yes."

Jose: (chuckles softly) "I pity the guy you date next because I don't think he'll appreciate the kind of girl you are." (shrugs) "You want to end things between us? That's your choice." (shakes his head) "Just don't come crawling back when you've had enough of the next guy."

(Ana angrily grabs her things and as she gets to the front door of his apartment, she hears his voice)

Jose: (scoffs) "Good luck on finding a man who will treat you as good as I did."

(Ana turns around to see the smug look on his face. She slowly walks to him before connecting her fist to his right cheek, causing him to step back from the impact)

Ana: "I will find someone, Jose. Who will treat me a hell of a lot better than you ever did. He will give me the respect and love I deserve." (scoffs) "You sure as hell didn't do that!" (tilts her head) "Goodbye."

(Ana walks out of Jose's apartment, shutting the door behind her. She smiles in satisfaction at what just happened. She hoped his cheek hurt like hell for a long time. Meanwhile, at Christian's condo, he looks at the woman before him until he can't look at her anymore)

Woman: (sighs) "Please, Christian, look at me."

(Christian's back is turned towards the woman. He shakes his head and raises his hands)

Christian: "Why, Elena? Huh?" (facing Elena) "I swore to myself that I would never get involved with anyone because I don't do relationships. I'm a business man who owns my own company. I have been single all my life and I was perfectly fine with that. As a matter of fact, I had no desire for anyone."

(Christian chuckles as he points at Elena)

Christian: "You...you managed to convince me to give things a shot. I was stupid! So fucking stupid because everyone could tell I didn't want a relationship." (laughs) "But I was weak."

(Elena slowly walks to him)

Elena: "You weren't weak, baby. You were doing what I know you wanted to do, which was give us a chance." (smiles) "I did love you, Christian. I do love you."

Christian: (scoffs) "Evidently not if you're going back to...him."

Elena: "Lincoln is my husband, Christian. I love him."

Christian: (laughs hard) "Apparently not if you left him for me! Tell me something, Elena, what the fuck was the point of coming to me if you were planning on going back to him in the end?"

(Elena tries to comfort him, but he angrily shakes her off)

Elena: "I honestly thought Linc and I were done, Christian. He asked for a separation and I have always been drawn to you."

Christian: (laughs incredulously) "It's funny how quickly you'd go back to him. From what you said, he had no desire for you anymore. So you thought what? I'd let you in until he wanted you back?"

(Christian shakes his head angrily, surprising her)

Elena: "Christian, please. I'm sorry. I did love you."

Christian: (huffs) "Yeah, you love me...when it's convenient for you."

Elena: (shakes her head) "No, that's not true."

(Christian can't take it anymore as he needed to get his rage out)

Christian: (shouts) "Enough, Elena! You said what you needed to say. If he decides, yet again, that he doesn't want you don't come running back to me! Now get the hell out!"

(Elena stares at him and is tempted to touch him again, but get rebuffed)

Christian: "I won't ask again, bitch. Leave before I have Taylor throw your ass out because I don't want to touch you ever again."

(Elena sighs deeply in sadness before she is forced to leave. He looks towards the front door to make sure she left. When it's clear she did, he can't take it anymore as the rage makes its way up and he screams, knocking over his coffee table. He pants heavily before deciding he needs to get the hell out and take a walk. He is not even paying attention to the direction of his walk. He slides his hands through his hair and sighs deeply. He looks up once to see where he is at, noticing a street sign when he bumps into someone, causing him to step back a few feet)

Christian: (angrily) "Why don't you watch where the hell you're going?"

Woman: (sniffles) "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't watching."

(He shakes his head in disbelief before looking at the woman, whose face is halfway down)

Christian: "You can at least look at me."

(The woman slowly looks up so he can get a good look at her. He is taken aback by her beauty and can't help but notice her red eyes)

Christian: "Hey, are you okay?"

Woman: (nods) "I'm fine. Thank you."

(Christian is tempted to give her attitude for bumping into him, but it's like something inside of him was telling him that she meant well, that she was usually sweet around others. He sighs deeply in sincerity before speaking)

Christian: "What's your name, if I may ask?"

Woman: "Ana."

Christian: "Well, Ana, I'm Christian." (slight smile) "My apologies on bumping into you. I wasn't looking where I was going, either."

Ana: (chuckles slightly) "That's okay. We both were preoccupied."

Christian: "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you've been crying."

(Ana quickly shakes her head and clears her throat)

Ana: "I'm fine, thank you."

(Christian could tell she was lying, but he knew not to overstep being he didn't know her)

Christian: "Very well. I'll let you be on your way, ma'am."

(Christian's kindness causes Ana to briefly smile before she nods at him)

Ana: "Nice to meet you, Christian."

Christian: (nods &amp; smiles) "You as well, Ana."

(They walk away from each other. Even though he has never seen her before, something inside of him was telling him to take care of her, to be there for her, but most of all, to love her. That thought and feeling catches him completely off guard as he's never felt that way towards a woman before until now. In that moment, he realizes the anger he previously felt is now all gone. As Ana is walking, she can't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she didn't know why a complete stranger showed so much concern for her. But she got the feeling that he doesn't show his soft side very often. In that moment, she felt happy about the rest of the day instead of being sad like she was before. Something inside of her was telling her she was going to be okay. And she owed that all to a mysterious stranger named Christian)

**Chapter 1 Done**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I'm hoping you enjoyed the start of this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Reviews are encouraged so I know whether this story is worth continuing. I have the general idea on where this will go and I hope you will come with on the ride. Thank you. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! There are a few things I wanted to address. I wanted to say thank you to everyone to have reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! I appreciate it. This is my first Ana/Christian story and to be honest, I wasn't sure if it'd be any good so I was hesitant to post it. But I figured, how will I know unless I try? I appreciate everyone who took the time to leave feedback. I loved reading your thoughts. A few of you were a little bothered by my writing style, but for the most part, you didn't hold it against me. lol. All of you were so kind in your reviews. I have a beta for this story (for now anyways) and she has been great with correcting my errors. Any errors you happen to see otherwise are on me, not her. I have no updating schedule as it all depends on how fast I can write the chapters and for my beta to proof them. I have many stories in progress, but depending on the amount of reviews I receive, it may persuade me to update this story faster. So, I will leave it up to you. Anyways, thank you all for reading and for those to take the time to review. It means a lot! Enjoy the update! **

**Title: FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?**

**Summary: Ana and Christian both suffered heartbreak from their last relationship with other people. Christian from his first attempt at one and Ana after getting cheated on. Once they meet, it's obvious there's a spark. But the question is, can they conquer their fears of getting hurt again?**

**Chapter 2**

Kate: "That selfish son of a bitch! I can't believe he had the nerve to cheat on you because you wouldn't sleep with him!"

Anna: (chuckles sarcastically) "Yeah, I thought so, too." (sighs) "I thought he loved me, Kate. I really did. I-I mean, we were together a year but I guess in the end he didn't care for me as much as I thought if he turned to someone else."

Kate: (laughs incredulously) "Wow, for someone who claimed to love you? What an asshole!"

(Kate shakes her head as she slides her hands through her hair in anger. She looks at her best friend in determination)

Kate: "Do you know where he is now?"

Ana: (confused) "Why?"

Kate: (pissed off) "No one hurts my best friend and gets away with it. I'm going to kill him!"

(Ana stops Kate from leaving their apartment by standing in front of her)

Kate: "Ana, what the hell?"

Ana: "Kate, you're not going to Jose."

(Kate looks at Ana likes she's lost her mind)

Kate: "I don't understand, Ana."

(Ana sighs deeply as she closes her eyes, trying to calm down before she speaks. She opens her eyes and looks at Kate)

Ana: "Kate, I love you for wanting to stick up for me. For wanting to defend me, but he's not worth it." (raises her eyebrows) "Believe me, I gave Jose a piece of my mind last night. I have no desire to see him right now. I feel I would lose my temper again."

Kate: (scoffs) "And he would deserve it."

Ana: (chuckles a little) "I know. Trust me, girl, I'm sure the time will come when I unleash my fury on him again, but right now, I need time to calm myself."

(Kate sighs deeply as she understood her friends' feelings. She wanted more than anything to rip Jose to shreds for hurting her best friend, but she knew now was not the time. She made a vow that if she ever saw Jose again nothing would stop her from unleashing her anger on her former friend. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to claim to love Anastasia if he wasn't ready to respect her beliefs. Yes, Kate knew they were dating for a year, but no woman should feel pressured to sleep with a guy just because he was ready, especially if she wasn't. Kate honestly thought Jose had more brains than that, but evidently not. She loved Ana like a sister. Kate looks at her and politely smiles)

Kate: "Don't worry, girl. I'll respect your wishes."

(Ana looked at her friend cautiously)

Ana: "Kate, I love you like a sister. You know that. Please don't do something that will piss me off."

(Kate looked at her friend with an accused face, placing her hands on her hips)

Kate: "How often do I do something that pisses you off?"

(Ana tries to look serious, but it's clear she's having a tough time keeping a straight face)

Ana: "Do you really want me to count or do you have a loss of memory?"

(Kate rolls her eyes as she knew she was caught, but that doesn't stop the two ladies from sharing a laugh and a hug)

Ana: "You are one of a kind, Kate Kavanagh."

Kate: "You know me too well, Anastasia Steele, but you still love me. You know it."

Ana: "You are pretty hard to forget, but I wouldn't trade you for anything."

Kate: (smiles) "Damn straight you wouldn't." (seriously) "Now, when you are ready, I will find you the perfect man. It shouldn't be hard because you're beautiful, talented, sexy as hell, and smart." (shrugs) "Who knows? Maybe you have already met him and you just don't know it."

(That last comment from Kate causes Ana to flashback to the mysterious Christian she met yesterday. A small smile appears when she thinks of him. She had never met him before yesterday and even though he was extremely rude at first, it was like she brought out a soft side to him that he didn't normally have. She didn't know his last name so she wouldn't be able to thank him for making her feel better. Kate sees Ana's light smile and can't help but chuckle)

Kate: "Okay, now you got me curious, Steele." (tilts her head) "That last comment I made before you went into a daze, you know, about maybe you met someone without realizing it."

(Ana tries to fight the blush, but Kate catches her)

Kate: (laughs) "Ah! I'm right! You met someone, didn't you? Who is he? What is his name?"

(Ana chuckles as she raises her hands at her friend)

Ana: "Whoa! Down girl! I didn't say I fell in love with someone or dating him or anything like that. I just meant I bumped into someone yesterday and while he was rude at first, he softened his attitude when he saw I was in pain."

Kate: (raises her eyebrows) "You mean when that jackass stabbed you in the back."

(Kate tilts her head and surprising Ana, she smiles while looking at her friend)

Kate: "What's his name? The rude, but in the end nice stranger who you befriended?"

Ana: "Christian."

Kate: "Christian...?"

(Ana realizes Kate is expecting a last name, so she explains)

Ana: "I don't know his last name. I just met him that once. It wasn't as if I was going to exchange cell phone numbers with him."

Kate: (nods) "Okay, true." (hopeful look) "I could always try to help you find him. You know, so you can talk to him again."

(Ana looks at her friend and can't help but chuckle)

Ana: "Kate, how are we supposed to do that when I not only don't know his last name and just met him once, but that he could have been just visiting this city? It would be like one out of a million that I'll see him again."

Kate: (smiles &amp; shrugs) "Maybe that one out of the million is all you need."

(Ana shakes her head as she rolls her eyes at her friend. She knew Kate would never give up and honestly, she didn't mind that. Ana then gets a thought)

Ana: "Now that we've graduated from college and are looking for internships, I suppose we better get our butts in gear."

Kate: (laughs) "True."

(An idea comes to Kate)

Kate: "Hey, wasn't this Christian Grey person advertising an internship for someone who wants to be an editor someday?"

(Ana looks at her friend weirdly before nodding)

Ana: "Yeah, why?"

Kate: (shrugs) "Well, how about meeting with him, you know, for an interview?"

Ana: "Kate, he owns his own company and is probably very busy. I doubt he has time to interview us."

Kate: "If he has time to set up this whole possible internship, Ana, he has time for interviews."

Ana: (sarcastically) "Well, no shit, smart ass." (sighs) "I just meant he probably already has hundreds of interviews."

Kate: (raises her eyebrows &amp; shrugs) "Then he'll have two more."

Ana: "If he agrees to it."

Kate: (nods confidently) "Oh, he will. He'd be a fool not to hire us, Steele." (smiles) "We're smart, talented, and we would be an asset to his company."

Ana: "Unless he ends up deciding we're not who he wants."

Kate: (sighs &amp; hands on her hips) "Have more confidence in yourself, Anastasia Steele."

Ana: (chuckles) "Yes, ma'am." (shrugs) "Who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky with Christian Grey's internship."

(Ana ends up a million miles away as she thinks about the mysterious Christian. She shook her head in confusion. She didn't know what it was about him, but each time it brought her in a better mood. She highly doubted it would happen, but she was holding on to wishful thinking that maybe, just maybe, she would see Christian again)

(Meanwhile, at Christian's Grey's company building, Christian is at his desk going through his emails when he shakes his head in a huff. Damn it, he thought to himself. He was hiring graduated college students for the internship he set up. He didn't really want to do it, but there was no turning back now as he had his secretary post it a few weeks ago. There have been hundreds already that applied, but he felt they didn't have the spark or fire that was needed for the position. Was he a jerk for it? Probably. A lot of people may call him a selfish asshole, but the way he saw it, if the person wanted the internship badly enough at his company, they would have to work for it. He didn't want any lazy people here. Of course his family, they felt he should be kinder to others, but he knew that's not who he was. He was a smart, rich, and talented business man who worked for what he got in life. His secretary seemed to be a bit intimidated as well, but she never let it show much. His mind wanders to the other day to the mysterious Ana. He sighs deeply as he shakes his head in frustration)

Christian: "What the hell is it about you that I can't escape? You're just some random stranger who I bumped into in the middle of this fucking city." (sighs in confusion) "Why were you so sad? You looked so vulnerable with those puffy red eyes." (clears his throat) "It's probably nothing."

(He attempts to continue his work, only to close his file in frustration. He leans back in his chair, rubbing his chin with a puzzled look)

Christian: "Why do I feel the need to protect you? To keep you safe from the world? More importantly, how does a stranger come to mean something to me?" (shakes his head) "I don't get it."

(His thoughts are dashed when his intercom beeps. He presses 'talk' before speaking)

Christian: "Yes, Courtney?"

Courtney: "Mr. Grey, you have someone on the line."

Christian: (confused) "Who?"

Courtney: "Mrs. Elena Robinson."

(Christian scoffs in response. He wondered what the hell Elena could possibly want after their goodbyes the previous day. He had nothing, absolutely nothing to say to her. He said everything he needed to yesterday. He didn't know what she needed to say to him, and to be honest, really didn't fucking care. He got the hint when Elena told him she was going back to her husband. He couldn't believe it because she made it sound like she wanted to be with him. Or was that another goddamned lie she told him? He didn't feel like picking up the phone to ask her. He presses the 'talk' button and looks at the machine as he speaks)

Christian: "Tell her no. I don't want to speak to her."

Courtney: (hesitant) "Uh, um, she sounds really anxious to talk to you, sir."

(Christian rolls his eyes in fury before angrily speaking to his secretary)

Christian: "I don't fucking care, Courtney. I have no desire to talk to her. She can go to hell for all I care."

Courtney: (swallows hard) "O-kay, Mr. Grey. I'll-I'll tell her you don't wish to speak to her."

Christian: (scoffs lightly) "That's not exactly what I would say, Courtney, You are way too nice. Be rude or be nice about it, I don't care. I just don't want to hear her voice."

Courtney: "Very well, Mr. Grey."

Christian: "Thank you, Courtney."

(He lifts his finger off the 'talk' button before leaning back in his chair. He puts both elbows on each side of his arm chair and then both hands together like he's praying as he thinks out loud)

Christian: "What could you possibly have to say after what happened last night? If you think you are going to have another chance at twisting the knife, you have another thing coming."

(Christian is interrupted by a knock at the door. He sighs loudly before telling the person to come in, revealing Courtney)

Christian: "What do you need, Courtney?"

Courtney: "I thought I would give you more applicants who applied for the internship."

(Christian reaches for the folder that has the applications in it)

Christian: (nods) "Thank you."

Courtney: (smiles &amp; nods) "No problem."

Christian: (clears his throat) "Please clear my schedule for the rest of the day as I have paperwork I need to catch up on."

Courtney: "Very well, Mr. Grey."

(Courtney leaves his office, leaving Christian to wonder out loud)

Christian: (sighs deeply) "What the hell have I gotten myself into with his damn internship?"

**Chapter 2 Done**

**Thank you all who have been kind in the review, follows, and favorites. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. As much as I love the books, I wanted to try my own version of how Christian and Ana met. Should I continue this story? Thank you to those who leave feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited so far. I love reading your thoughts, good and bad. I always appreciate constructive criticism. So far, all of you have enjoyed the story. To answer any questions you have regarding this story, I will do my best to answer them. If I forget anyone, please know it wasn't on purpose and feel free to ask it again so I know who I missed.**

**I always believed in love at first sight and I believe that's what happened between Ana/Christian in Chapter 1. I'm glad you enjoyed that. I apologize for those of you that have struggled with my writing style. For those of you that have stopped reading as it got too frustrating, I'm sorry to see you go. For those of you that have continued reading this story, thank you. It means a lot. As for Christian's ex, lol, I completely forgot about Leila so my first thought was Elena. In this story, she won't be very nice. I couldn't resist using Jose as Ana's ex in the story. One of you asked about Elena's last name. I know her ex husband/husband was Linc (at least that's what I remember anyway) and when I looked on the forums for Elena's last name (I couldn't remember if it was Lincoln or Robinson as I think both were used. It's been awhile since I've read the books), someone said 'Robinson' under the list of characters and the characters history. If I got her last name wrong, sorry about that. I did the best I could. Whether her last name is Lincoln or Robinson, in my story, it will be Robinson. I will never stop writing this story, but I don't want to promise how often the updates will be available as I'm writing other stories. I will update as often as I am able to write the chapters and for my beta to proof. My beta has done great editing this story so far. Thank you to hellzz-on-earth! I appreciate those who are patient with the delay of updates. As for making the chapters longer...when I write the chapters on paper, I have many ideas running through my head where I think the updates will be long. But there are times when I type it up that they're not always as long as I thought. Some chapters will be longer/shorter than others. I will do my best to make them longer, but I can't promise anything. Ha-ha. I know every writer writes differently. Me, I write the chapters then type them out. By writing them first, I get more ideas for the update (if that makes sense? lol). Anyways, hope that answered all your questions. If not, feel free to ask them again and I will answer them in the next update. I don't own fsog, but I do own the plot.**

**Title: FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?**

**Summary: Ana and Christian both suffered heartbreak from their last relationship with other people. Christian from his first attempt at one and Ana after getting cheated on. Once they meet, it's obvious there's a spark. But the question is, can they conquer their fears of getting hurt again?**

**Chapter 3**

(Christian is at his condo playing the piano. As he is playing a soft melody, he closes his eyes to feel the vibrations from the piano keys. He gets lost in the music and a light smile forms as he feels the comfort of the music. His thoughts are dashed when there is a knock at the front door. He sighs deeply in frustration before Gail comes into the room to face Christian)

Gail: "Do you want me to get that, Mr. Grey?"

(Christian looks at Gail before he nods)

Christian: "Thank you, Gail."

(Gail nods before walking to the front door. Christian hears the front door open and a woman's voice)

Elena: "I came to see Christian."

Gail: "Are you sure he wants to see you? I don't know the whole story, but from what I've been told, you hurt him...deeply."

Elena: "I don't think it's any of your business, Gail. As I said, I came to see Christian. I won't hesitate to physically remove you so I can get by. This isn't your place, so you don't have a right to keep me out."

Gail: "You're right, I don't have the right to keep you out. I'm also not the one who hurt Mr. Grey."

(Before the two women exchange anything else, they hear Christian's voice from the living room)

Christian: "Gail, it's okay. Let her in."

(Gail gives Elena a heated glance before Elena charges past her to go into the living room with Gail following. Elena sees Christian at the piano and briefly smiles)

Elena: "Hello, Christian."

Christian: "You just can't fucking take 'no' for an answer, can you? I told you the last time you were here to get the fuck out. I would think you'd get the message when I refuse to take your calls."

Elena: "I didn't like the way we ended things."

Christian: (scoffs) "You mean how _you_ ended things?"

Elena: (sighs) "Christian..."

Christian: (angrily) "Save it! I'm so fucking tired of your damn excuses! You say you want to save your marriage? Then why the hell are you here?"

(Elena looks to her right to see Gail, who has her arms folded like she's expecting an answer as well. Elena raises her eyebrows before speaking to the older woman)

Elena: "You can leave now. This doesn't concern you."

Gail: "I will leave when Christian tells me to."

Christian: "Thank you, Gail, for the offer, but I can handle Elena."

Gail: (nods) "Very well, Mr. Grey."

(Gail excuses herself, leaving Christian and Elena alone. She notices that Christian is at his piano bench and warmly smiles)

Elena: "You always did have a gift for the piano music."

Christian: "What's your point?"

Elena: "For as long as I've known you, I knew you would either be a successful businessman or a professional piano player. Obviously you're not a professional piano player, but I'm glad you're still pursuing your music...even if it's only a hobby."

Christian: (rolls his eyes) "Are you done?"

Elena: "You always were a beautiful piano player, my love."

(Christian quickly gets off the piano bench and goes to Elena)

Christian: (glares at Elena) "Don't you call me that...ever again. You fucking lost that right the day you ended us. What did you think, you could have it both ways Elena? YOU broke up with ME. What the hell did you think would happen? You'd go back to him and have me on the side?"

Elena: "All I have ever wanted for you was to be happy." (smiles a little) "I guess I was also hoping we could be friends."

(Christian looks at her while raising his eyebrows and scoffs)

Christian: "You're kidding, right?"

(Elena looks at him with a surprised look before shaking her head)

Elena: "No, I wasn't." (sighs) "Christian, don't you know how much I care about you?"

(Christian can't help the laugh that comes out of his mouth)

Christian: "If you 'care' for me as much as you claim, you wouldn't have ended our relationship. It just shows me you never gave us another thought before going back to someone who doesn't truly care for you." (raises his eyebrows) "He is probably only with you for the sex?" (shrugs) "Am I right?"

(Elena sighs as she stares at her former lover before she finally speaks)

Elena: "You know damn well Linc doesn't or didn't satisfy me the way you do."

Christian: (scoffs) "Yet you're still with him." (folds his arms) "Tell me something, Elena. If he doesn't satisfy you the way you say he doesn't, why the hell are you still with him?"

(Elena looks at him with a somewhat hurtful expression before tilting her head and speaks)

Elena: "He's my husband, Christian. I love him."

Christian: (shrugs) "Yet you're here at my place when you should be with him. What am I missing?"

(Elena walks closer to him and tries to touch his cheek, but gets rebuffed)

Elena: "No matter what happened between us, Christian, I will always treasure our time together."

Christian: (glares at her) "Yeah, well, treasure this."

(Christian forceful grabs Elena's arm and drags her to the front door before stopping to face her)

Christian: "You have hurt me for the last goddamned time. Get the hell out before I allow Gloria to personally escort your ass out. And trust me when I say it would give her great pleasure."

Elena: (angrily) "That maid of yours needs to learn some manners."

Christian: (scoffs incredulously) "Same thing could be said about you."

Elena: (huffs) "I can't believe you let her talk to me like that."

Christian: "Why not? It's true. If you can't handle the truth, you shouldn't have come in the first place. Get over it."

(Christian glares at her and speaks through gritted teeth)

Christian: "Now, get out of here you bitch. I will tell you this...you won't be allowed in again."

(Elena studies him and knew he meant business. She nods before leaving. He slams the door behind her and walks to his couch in the living room. He sits down and looks like he's thinking before Gail makes her presence known)

Gail: "My apologies if I overstepped. That woman just irritates me so damn much."

Christian: (chuckles) "Don't worry, Gail. You're fine. Truth be told, it was actually kind of nice that you defended me like that because Elena did deserve it."

(Gail walks closer to the couch before sitting down on a chair next to it and rests her hands on her lap)

Gail: "How anyone can tolerate that woman is beyond me...even though I know you were with her for a time."

Christian: "A time that I regret."

Gail: "What would you like me to do if she tries to come back?"

(He looks at her before shrugging but can't resist laughing)

Christian: "Kick her ass. You have my permission."

(They both laugh before Gail gets back to work. At Ana's and Kate's apartment, they are busy filling out applications when Kate looks at her friend)

Kate: "How's it coming?"

Ana: "Fairly well. I filled out applications to the companies I felt I could learn a great deal of and really sink my teeth into."

Kate: "You did remember Christian Grey's internship, right?"

(Ana chuckles playfully before rolling her eyes)

Ana: "Yes, mother hen, I did."

Kate: (sarcastically) "Bite me, Steele."

(Ana laughs and taps Kate on the shoulders)

Ana: "You certainly are quite a jokester, Kavanagh."

Kate: (smiles) "You know it." (seriously) "So, have you seen the asshole lately?"

(Ana knows she's referring to Jose and sighs deeply)

Ana: "No. And I hope I don't for awhile, but I know I'm bound to eventually."

Kate: "If he tries to, he's getting his ass kicked."

Ana: (tilts her head) "And here I thought you were nice, calm, and considerate."

Kate: (nodding) "I am...except for when it comes to that loser."

(Ana shakes her head and rolls her eyes playfully. Her mind can't help but wander to the other day. Damn, she thought to herself. What is it about that guy that intrigues me so much? But then again, she had to give him credit for taking her mind off her ex. Ana still couldn't believe that Jose said those hurtful things, but she couldn't resist the smile at what Kate said about him. That woman did know how to speak her mind. Ana sighed as she decided she needed some fresh air)

Ana: "Kate, I'll be back in a little bit. I need some fresh air."

Kate: (offers) "Want me to come with?"

Ana: (smiles) "No, that's okay. Thanks, though."

(Kate smiles at her friend before turning to her applications. Ana puts on a light jacket before leaving the apartment. When he gets to the sidewalk, she casually walks. She looks around as she enjoys the change of scenery. She knew the walk would help clear her mind. As she looks to her left at the traffic, she is completely oblivious to the man who passes her on her right. The same man she bumped into just the other day. The dark blonde business man who looked the opposite way as well. Christian and Ana didn't know it yet, but soon, very soon, their lives were about to change. The question was, would it be a good thing or a bad thing? They have been both wondering if they would ever see each other again, especially being they only knew the other's first name. It didn't click in Ana's mind that Christian the stranger and Christian Grey could possibly be the same man. But then again, there were probably hundreds or thousands of Christian's in the city. How will things go when Christian and Ana come face to face again? Will it be love at first sight like it may have been before? Only time will tell)

**Chapter 3 Done**

**I hope you enjoyed the update. Please review so I know what you think of this chapter and of the story. I promise Ana and Christian will bump into each other again because after all, this is a Christian/Ana love story even though it may not look like it right now. I hope you will stick with me as this story progresses and give it a chance. Should I update this story? Are you enjoying it? Thank you all for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My apologies on the delay of this update. I've been working a lot of overtime hours as my department is short staffed, so I haven't had much time to write or type up my updates. Thank you who continue to review/follow/favorite. I love hearing your thoughts and to those of you who haven't done it yet, feel free to follow/favorite so you don't miss any updates. Thank you to those who have stuck by me even though my story is in play format. I'm sorry to those who feel they can no longer read this story.**

**Title: FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?**

**Summary: Ana and Christian both suffered heartbreak from their last relationship with other people. Christian from his first attempt at one and Ana after getting cheated on. Once they meet, it's obvious there's a spark. But the question is, can they conquer their fears of getting hurt again?**

**Chapter 4**

(As Ana is walking up to her apartment, she can't help but get the strangest feeling that she bumped into someone familiar without realizing it. She thought it was weird considering all she did was go for a walk, yet she walked in the same area as the other day. When she gets to the front door she opens it and sees Kate at the kitchen table with the applications in front of her. Ana shuts the door behind her and chuckles softly)

Ana: "I see you're still doing the applications. I thought you would've finished by now considering you were almost finished when I left."

(Kate looks up from the applications and points at her friend seriously)

Kate: "These apps will determine my future as well as yours. Trust me when I say we need to be focused."

(Ana playfully rolls her eyes as she sits down next to her best friend at the kitchen table)

Ana: "My friend, we HAVE been focused on these applications. Trust me when I say I'm as focused as you are." (shrugs) "Any preferences on where you would like to start your internship?"

(Kate thinks for a moment before looking at Ana)

Kate: "So far, either 'Boston Legal' or 'Christian Grey Enterprises'. 'Boston Legal' sounds more appealing."

Ana: (puzzled) "Why do you say that? I thought you wanted to go to Christian Grey's company from the start?"

Kate: (nods) "Oh, I did. However I read more about 'Boston Legal' and something about it caught my eye." (shrugs) "What about you? Do you have a preference?"

(Ana blushes in nervousness as she was a little shy about her choice. Kate notices this and can't help but laugh)

Kate: "Okay, woman, you got me curious. You have been filling out applications so you must have a preference." (smirks) "Something tells me you have your mind set on one and are determined to get in."

Ana: (looking weirdly) "What are you talking about, Kavanagh?"

Kate: (raises her eyebrows &amp; smirks) "You want 'Christian Grey Enterprises', don't you?"

(Ana looks at Kate with a surprised look before playing dumb)

Ana: "What makes you so sure I want an internship there?"

Kate: (tilts her head) "Maybe because ever since we found out about the company you've been interested." (fights a smile) "Admit it, Steele."

(Ana squirms a little in her chair as she knew Kate was right, but she didn't have the guts to admit it. As she continues to look at her roommates curious eyes, Ana throws her hands up in frustration)

Ana: "Okay, so I'm more interested in Christian Grey's company. Sue me. I just find his company, the workers there, and everything else fascinating."

Kate: (curiously) "Why? I mean, you've never stepped foot in the building yet and for all you know, he's a control freak who orders everyone around."

Ana: (chuckles) "Well, at least he gets the job done. Besides, he isn't forcing anyone to stay there. He must be doing well if he has his own company and successful."

(Ana just realizes how that sounded and clarifies)

Ana: "It takes a lot of hard work and dedication to get to where he is. I respect that in a person."

Kate: (shrugs casually) "It wouldn't hurt if he was hot, as well."

(Ana shakes her head and chuckles at her friend)

Ana: "Only you would say something like that, Kavanagh."

(Kate shrugs and raises her hands defensively)

Kate: "What? Can I help it if I notice whether a guy is hot or not?"

Ana: (sighs) "I know you too well and that usually is the first thing you notice." (shakes her head) "Not every nice and charming guy needs to be hot, Kate."

Kate: (nods) "True," (raises her eyebrows) "but it doesn't hurt."

(Ana shakes her head at her friend and her endless confessions, but can't help the smile that appears. Before long, the two friends finish filling out their applications. They seal all the envelopes before mailing them. The two friends sigh as they glance at each other)

Kate: 'We will soon find out if we get any takers."

Ana: (nods confidently) "I'm sure we will. We're both determined and we can do anything we set our mind to."

Kate: (smiles) "Very true, Steele. Very true indeed."

(Meanwhile, the next day, Ana is in the bookstore looking at the latest books that have come in. She sees one that catches her eye and can't help the curiosity as she turns the book to the back to read what it's about. She smiles as becomes more fascinated by it. The smile quickly fades when she comes face to face with someone she never thought she'd see again, at least not anytime soon)

Jose: (smiles politely) "Hey."

Ana: (politely) "Hello."

Jose: (shrugs) "How have you been?"

Ana: (coldly) "How do you think?"

Jose: (sighs) "Ana..."

Ana: "I have nothing to say to you and it sounded like you said everything you needed to when we broke up."

Jose: (sighs sadly) "I still love you."

(Ana looks at him in disbelief)

Ana: "You're kidding, right?"

Jose: (shakes his head) "No, I'm not."

Ana: (angrily) "You know why we broke up, Jose. Or did you forget?" (points at him) "If you did, then let me refresh your memory. You couldn't handle the fact that I wasn't ready to sleep with you. You basically threatened to break up with me if I didn't have sex with you."

Jose: "I think you're exaggerating a little bit on that part, don't you think?"

Ana: (shrugs angrily) "Whether that's true or not the fact still remains the same. You wanted me to sleep with you and when I wasn't ready, you decided to get fulfillment elsewhere." (shrugs) "I guess you couldn't keep it in your pants, could you?"

Jose: (defensively) "Hey, that's not fair. It only happened once."

Ana: (glares at him) "It shouldn't have happened at all and you damn well know it."

(Just as their voices were rising, they remember they're still in the bookstore need to keep their voices lowered)

Jose: (sighs) "I said I was sorry, Anastasia. It was never my intention to cheat on you." (apologetically) "It meant nothing."

Ana: (tilts her head) "You mean it was just sex?"

Jose: (nods) "Yes. That's all it was, I swear. It will never happen again."

Ana: (nods) "I'm glad it will never happen again."

(She then takes a step closer to him and whispers angrily)

Ana: "I hope the sex was worth it because you are _never_ getting any from me."

(Jose looks at her with a surprised look as he didn't expect the conversation to go that way. The way she was making it sound, he thought she forgave him enough to give him another chance. As he watched her walk away, he couldn't stop the glare that formed across his face. The way her attitude has been lately, he thought she was turning into a bitch. A part of him couldn't believe she's been acting like this. He shook his head as he came to the conclusion Anastasia Steele wasn't worth it anymore. He scoffed slightly as he pitied the next guy who came into her life because if she wasn't going to sleep with him, she wouldn't sleep with the next guy who came along)

(At 'Christian Grey Enterprises', Christian is working on a few files that are on his desk. His phone machine beeps and he hears Courtney on the other end)

Courtney: "Mr. Grey?"

(Christian presses the 'talk' button)

Christian: "Yes, Courtney, what can I do for you?"

Courtney: "Sorry to interrupt you, but Mr. Taylor is on line two."

Christian: "Thank you, Courtney."

(Christian takes his finger off the 'talk' button and presses the number two button before resting the phone against his ear)

Christian: "I was beginning to wonder when I'd hear from you."

(Taylor could hear the annoyance in his voice and offers an apology)

Taylor: "Sorry, sir, but it took a little longer than expected."

Christian: "Did you find anything?"

Taylor: (sighs deeply) "I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, but no."

(Christian sighs deeply in frustration and curses under his breath before he speaks in the phone)

Christian: "I don't pay you for your apologies, Taylor. I pay you for results."

Taylor: "Sir, you need to understand that you only gave me her first name. Do you know how difficult it is to find a woman by only her first name?"

(Christian rolls his eyes in frustration, but he did see his employee's point. He should have known it would be impossible to find someone just by their first name and their appearance, especially if they just met that one time. As much as he wanted to find Ana, he knew it was a lost cause because the fact of the matter is, there were probably hundreds or thousands of women named Ana in this city. Christian uses his free hand to rub his eyes before he hears Taylor's voice)

Taylor: "Sir? Are you still there?"

Christian: "Yes, Taylor, I am. My apologies. You are right that it would have taken a miracle to locate Ana." (sighs) "I guess I was hoping you could make that miracle happen. Thanks anyways, Taylor."

Taylor: "No problem, Mr. Grey. If it's any consolation, I have a feeling we will get our answer soon."

Christian: (puzzled look) "What makes you say that?"

Taylor: (chuckles a little) "I guess you could say I'm an optimist and that I'm hoping you will see her again. Who knows? I wouldn't be surprised if you found her when you least expect it."

Christian: (sighs) "I hope so, Taylor."

Taylor: "If I may ask, Mr. Grey, what is so important about this woman?"

(Christian sighs as he leans back in his chair and briefly looks up before looking ahead)

Christian: "I can't explain it, Taylor. Ever since I met her on my walk her face stuck with me. She looked lost. Not literally, but lost like something was missing in her life. Her cheeks were red and it was obvious she had been crying. I don't know why, but I feel the need to be there for her, like she needs me." (scoffs) "Which is weird considering I've never felt this way before."

Taylor: "If I may say so, sir, I think this Ana person has gotten to you."

Christian: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Taylor: (sighs) "Well, it's obvious you care about her and for her well being."

Christian: "I don't like to see any woman in pain, Taylor. Simple as that."

Taylor: "Are you sure that's all it is, Mr. Grey? If I didn't know any better, I would think you had feelings for her."

Christian: (scoffs) "That's ridiculous."

Taylor: "Is it?"

(Christian rolls his eyes in annoyance at the questions Taylor was asking. He had no idea where this was coming from. He did have to admit he may in fact care for Ana, even though he didn't know anything about her. Not her last name, not her age, what her interests were, nothing. Yet he knew at this point, he wouldn't unless a change happened, something unexpected)

Christian: "I got to go, Taylor. Courtney is in front of my desk."

Taylor: "Okay. Talk to you later."

(Christian hangs up the phone on the receiver and looks at his secretary)

Christian: "Yes, Courtney?"

Courtney: "I have the last set of internship applications for you. They arrived about a half hour or so ago."

(Christian grumbles as he takes the applications)

Christian: "I swear, this is never ending."

Courtney: (chuckles) "I take it you're feeling overwhelmed?"

(Christian looks at her in frustration)

Christian: "Let's just say I'm starting to regret my decision to do this."

Courtney: "Ah, I see. Unfortunately, you can't take it back."

Christian: (scoffs) "Tell me about it. I'm almost tempted to forget the whole thing, but then that wouldn't look good on my part."

Courtney: (winces) "True."

(Courtney leaves him to look at the applications in peace. As he goes through each file, he scoffs)

Christian: "Do these people actually think they have a shot?" (raises his eyebrows) "This one's not too bad. Alison Brady. She sounds mature and determined. I'll put this one on the 'maybe' pile."

(He goes through more files and nods once in a while. He had to admit some of the applicants were impressive, but he wondered to himself if they were up to the task. He comes across one that immediately catches his eye. He puts the rest of the files down so he can get a better look at the one in front of him)

Christian: "This one is good. She's twenty-two years old. Just finished college not too long ago and is ready for the hard work that comes along."

(He nods his head and smirks)

Christian: "Hmm. She was valedictorian in high school and on the President's list in college. She's from this city, as well."

(When he gets to the name of the woman that's on the applicant, he can't help but get curious)

Christian: "Anastasia Steele." (looks up slightly) "Why do you sound familiar? You couldn't possibly be familiar as I don't know you, yet..." (confused) "...Anastasia Steele." (sighs)

(Christian gets a somewhat shocked look across his face)

Christian: "Why do I have this reaction towards your name? And why do I have this need to meet you?" (sighs deeply) "Maybe I should listen to what my instincts are telling me." (sighs curiously) "Maybe it's time we met."

**Chapter 4 Done**

**Thank you for reading and for those who are generous in the reviews, follows, and favorites. As you can see Christian and Ana are getting closer to seeing each other again. What will happen? I'd love to hear what you think. Please review. Thank you. I saw the movie '50 Shades of Grey' and I loved it! I don't know how the rest of you feel towards it. I saw it the second week it came out in theaters. I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you thought of the movie. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone to continues to take the time to leave feedback. It means more than you know. I appreciate all who review/follow/favorite. I am doing my best to update as often as I can, but with many stories in progress, it is difficult. I will NOT abandon or forget this story. It just may take time to update, so please don't abandon this story because I won't. To answer your questions (if I accidentally miss any, leave them in the next review, and I will make sure I answer them)...*Christian618: You asked me to not put the names of the characters. I didn't know what you meant. I PM'd you about it, but I didn't hear from you. If you could clarify, that'd be great. If it's to not put the characters name at the beginning (for example: Kate: "You would think..." like I have it at the beginning of this chapter), I'm sorry, I can't do that as we need to know who is speaking. If it's not that, please clarify. Thanks! *Northshorex02: I enjoyed the movie, but I agree the movie did leave out some parts from the book. Hopefully the sequel goes more by the book. I bought the movie and have watched it a few times. I'm guessing even though there was sex/nudity in it, the producers/screenwriters felt like it'd be too graphic to put the rest of the scenes from the book in the movie. But the movie is rated R so you'd think the scenes would've been put in. lol. *Nightingale: I'm sorry it's hard to read my story. As for your request for me to change the format, I'm sorry but I can't do that. I write this way for all my stories and it's all I know how to write. If it causes you to stop reading, I will understand, but I won't stop how I write. *Rustyarbor50: I will make Jose suffer. lol. It just may take time storyline wise to do it. Thanks for reading/reviewing. *Guest: No, in my story, Christian is not a dominant nor is Ana a submissive (like the book). In my story, he did have a relationship with Elena (in this story, her last name is Robinson) and it left him heartbroken. He is struggling to move on as in this story (and in the movie), he doesn't do relationships and his first attempt at one didn't end well, but so far in my story, that's as far as it goes. He is also a ruthless business man, so I guess that's another similarity between my story and the book. Hope that answered your questions. *amysuer: I loved the movie too. Thanks for leaving feedback.**

**Title: FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?**

**Summary: Ana and Christian both suffered heartbreak from their last relationship with other people. Christian from his first attempt at one and Ana after getting cheated on. Once they meet, it's obvious there's a spark. But the question is, can they conquer their fears of getting hurt again?**

**Chapter 5**

Kate: "You would think we would have heard on the applications we sent by now."

(Ana looks at her friend weirdly before laughing)

Ana: "Kate, we just mailed them yesterday. I would imagine that it takes longer than one day for all our applications to reach their destinations."

Kate: (shrugs) "Can I help it if I'm impatient?"

Ana: (laughs) "That you definitely are, Kavanagh."

Kate: (glares at Ana) "And what are you, if I may ask?"

(Ana smiles in hopefulness and shrugs at Kate)

Ana: "Determined?"

Kate: (scoffs a little) "You are, huh?"

Ana: "I would like to think I am."

Kate: "You are determined when you put your mind to something, I'll give you that, Steele."

(Ana rolls her eyes playfully as she shakes her head) 

Ana: "Oh, you're too kind, my dear."

Kate: (shrugs) "I try." (sighs) "I need to clear my head. I'm going out for a jog."

Ana: (offers) "Need some company?"

Kate: "I'm good. Thanks, though."

(Kate goes to her bed and comes out minutes later in a jogging outfit. Her hair is up in a ponytail with her black tennis shoes on. Ana goes to her friend and smiles)

Ana: "Are you ready to sweat?"

Kate: (scoffs slightly) "Trust me, woman, I'll be doing a lot of that. I've had a lot of frustrations build up lately that needs to be ran off."

Ana: (nods &amp; smiles) "Enjoy your run."

Kate: (nods) "I will."

(Kate grabs her mp3 player and headphones before leaving the apartment. Ana sighs deeply as she thinks aloud)

Ana: "What I wouldn't give to be an intern at Christian Grey's company." (tilts her head) "I know the Christian I met and the Christian Grey has the same first name, but I highly doubt they're the same person." (hopeful look) "Could it?"

(Ana shakes her head as she squashes such thoughts)

Ana: "No, that's ridiculous. There must be hundreds of men by the name Christian. No way they would be the same." (confused) "Could they?" (sighs) "Ana you need to stop thinking that." (scoffs) "Besides, that guy was an ass." (smiles briefly) "At first, but when he saw me in pain, he seemed to care. I'm kind of surprised by that considering he didn't know me and he was an arrogant jerk." (puzzled) "So, why do I feel somewhat of a soft spot for him? This man that I barely know and I don't even know his last name."

(Ana shakes her head and silently chuckles)

Ana: "I'm sure he has forgotten all about me anyway. So, I need to forget about him."

(Just as she is about to pull out a book to read from the bookshelf, one that she has been meaning to read for the last couple of weeks, her cell phone rings. She gets up and walks to her phone, which is on the kitchen table and answers it)

Ana: "Hello?"

Woman: "Hi. Is this Anastasia Steele?"

Ana: "This is she."

Woman: "Hi, Anastasia. My name is Courtney from Christian Grey Enterprises. Mr. Grey asked me to call you and respond to your application for internship he received today."

(Ana smiles in excitement but clears her throat to calm herself)

Ana: "Yes, Courtney, I sent him my application. Thank you for calling me to let me know."

Courtney: "Well, the reason I'm calling you is because Mr. Grey was impressed with your application and he was wondering if you would be willing to meet with him for an interview?"

Ana: "That would be great, Courtney. Thank you."

Courtney: "Do you have any prior commitments the day after tomorrow that you need to tend to?"

Ana: "No, ma'am. Whenever he is available to meet with me is fine."

Courtney: "Okay. How about 1pm? Christian usually goes on his lunch break at noon, so would one o'clock work?"

Ana: "That would be lovely, Courtney. Thank you."

Courtney: (cheerfully) "You're welcome, Miss Steele. Come to the first floor and I'll waiting at the front desk. If by any chance I am away at the moment, the guard by the desk always knows where I am."

Ana: "Sounds good."

Courtney: "I know he is eager to meet with you as he was impressed with your resume as well."

Ana: (chuckles slightly) "Thank you for saying that, Courtney. It means a lot. I look forward to meeting the infamous Christian Grey."

Courtney: (chuckles) "Sounds good. Take care, Miss Steele."

Ana: "Ana, please."

Courtney: "No problem, Ana."

(They say their goodbyes before hanging up. Ana smiles brightly as she puts her phone down and jumps up and down in excitement)

Ana: "Oh, my god! I can't believe I have an interview with Christian Grey the day after tomorrow! I just hope it goes well as he sounds very serious." (chuckles softly) "Bring it on, Mr. Grey."

(While Kate is jogging, she sees the person she now hated the most in this god forsaken city. The guy who hurt her best friend. The guy who claimed to love Ana. Rage overcame her and she narrowed her eyes as she came to a complete stop. Not once taking her eyes off her target. As they were getting closer to her, she looked around and sighed thankfully that there weren't too many joggers. She knew there would be witnesses for her outburst on the jackass, but it's not like fists would be flying. Just some very angry words that a child should definitely not overhear. As the person comes closer to her, they slow down before stopping completely a few feet in front of Kate. They fidget and try to avoid eye contact, but it's pointless as Kate makes it hard to do so. She breaks the silence and smiles politely, a little too politely, for their liking)

Kate: "Going for a jog, Jose?"

Jose: (nods nervously) "Yeah. I see you are, too."

Kate: (shrugs) "I needed to run off my frustrations." (narrows her eyes) "Frustrations that are pissing me off."

Jose: (gulps nervously) "Sounds like I'm part of those frustrations."

(Kate folds her arms and tilts her head as she raises her eyebrows)

Kate: "Oh, yeah? How do you figure that?"

(Jose turns away from her and rolls his eyes, clearing his throat, and looks back at her)

Jose: "Like I told her, I'm sorry for what I did. It was a mistake."

Kate: (raises her eyebrows) "A mistake, huh? You're only sorry you got caught?"

Jose: (defensively) "No! I'm truly sorry! I feel really bad!"

Kate: (shrugs) "I don't know, Jose. I think you're only sorry because you were still hoping to get Ana in the sack." (scoffs) "Trust me, man, THAT, will never happen."

Jose: (scoffs) "I already know that. I was with her a year and nothing happened so I came to the conclusion it never would."

Kate: (shakes her head) "You have no respect for women, do you?"

Jose: (puzzled) "What do you mean?"

Kate: (scoffs in disbelief) "Oh, please, Jose! You never had any respect for her otherwise you wouldn't have demanded sex. When she told you she wasn't ready, she meant it. You're just a fucking dog who looked elsewhere being you couldn't get any from her. Thank god she never slept with you because I highly doubt she would've enjoyed it."

(Jose looks at her angrily)

Jose: "Bitch."

(Kate raises her eyebrows and smiles slightly in amusement)

Kate: "Truth hurts, doesn't it? Face it, you were never good enough for her." (sighs) "I honestly thought you were a good guy who cared for Ana, but you showed your true colors when she needed to see you for who you really were...which is a low life, jackass who only wanted sex." (tilts her head) "Tell me something, Jose, was it worth it in the end? You know, the sex from a poor innocent woman just to satisfy your needs when you knew full well your girlfriend wasn't ready?"

(Jose takes a step closer to her with his hands balled up in a fist and looks at her with a pissed off face)

Jose: "You're a fucking bitch, you know that, Kavanagh? Maybe if Ana would've put herself out there more, we wouldn't be where we are now."

Kate: "Oh, where would that be, huh? With you dumped on your ass because you fucked up royally? Ana can make up her own mind, but for her sake, I hope she kicks your ass for what you did to her." (chuckles) "I would pay front row seats to see that." (raises her eyebrows) "You're nothing. A loser who will get nowhere in life because you fucking screwed up the one decent thing you had going for you. You have no one to blame but yourself."

(Jose stares at Kate for what felt like forever before he finally broke the silence)

Jose: "Ana may have ended our relationship because of my one mistake, but I highly doubt she will find someone who will treat her any better than I did. As a matter of fact, I pity the guy who puts up with her next."

Kate: "Whoever the next guy is will be a hell of a lot better than you...and you damn well know it. Face it, you're a lost cause. Good luck on trying to find someone you feel is better than Ana because there will never be another woman better than Anastasia Steele."

(Kate smirks in satisfaction before jogging past him. Jose turns around and shakes his head in anger)

Jose: "This ain't the last time you have seen me, Kavanagh, not by a long shot. Payback's a bitch and you and your 'perfect' friend will get what's coming to you when you least expect it. That's a promise."

(At Christian's condo, Gail is doing some cleaning when she hears a knock at the front door. She looks towards the direction of the door briefly before setting down her rag and walks to the door. She looks through the peephole to see who it is. Gail groans softly before there's another knock. She is about to walk away when the person on the other side of the door speaks)

Elena: "Gail, I know you're there. I know you're cleaning today and besides, I saw your shadowed feet on the floor. I'm not leaving so you might as well open the door."

Gail: "Christian's not here."

Elena: "I know that. I'm here to see Taylor. Before you say he's not there, I saw his vehicle outside so I know he is."

(Before Gail can say another word, she hears a familiar voice from a few feet away)

Taylor: "Let her in."

(Gail quickly turns her head to face Taylor and lowers her voice)

Gail: "Are you sure? I can call someone to make her leave."

Taylor: "No, I'm okay. You can let her in. I didn't have my say with her yet." (amused) "And I'm looking forward to it." (nods) "You're fine, Gail. I will tell Mr. Grey what happened when I see him so he is aware of it."

Gail: (nods) "As you wish."

(Taylor nods before Gail opens the door, letting Elena in. She gives Gail a dirty look, which Taylor notices)

Taylor: "You do that one more time, Elena, and I will physically remove you myself from Mr. Grey's place."

Elena: "I'm surprised he lets you invite people in when he's not here."

Taylor: "He trusts me a hell of a lot more than he does you and for the record, I do some work here as well. Now, what did you need?"

(Elena glances at Gail before facing Taylor again)

Elena: "Does she need to be in the same room?"

Taylor: (to Gail) "Thank you, Gail. I will let you know if I need you for anything else."

Gail: (nods) "Sounds good. I will continue my previous cleaning."

(Gail walks away, leaving Taylor to bring Elena into the living room. She takes a seat on the couch and Taylor continues to stand as he folds his arms a few feet in front of her)

Elena: "You can sit on the couch, too, you know. I don't bite."

Taylor: "I'm fine where I'm at. Say what you need to say."

(Elena looks down briefly and deeply sighs before facing him)

Elena: "I'm sure Christian told you about my decision to go back to Lincoln."

Taylor: (shrugs) "He mentioned it, yes."

Elena: "Did he also tell you I still love him and care for him deeply?"

Taylor: (shrugs) "What does it matter if you went back to your ex?"

Elena: "Well, I was hoping him and I could still be friends."

Taylor: (raises his eyebrows) "Was that before or after you broke his heart?"

(Elena closes her eyes and sighs sadly before looking at him again)

Elena: "I never meant to break his heart."

Taylor: "It doesn't matter whether or not you meant to. The point is, you did. If you think he'll forgive you, you're very much mistaken."

Elena: "That's where you come in, I'm hoping."

Taylor: (puzzled) "Excuse me?"

Elena: (hopeful look) "Would you be willing to talk to him? I know he listens to you, Taylor."

(Taylor looks at her with a surprised look. At 'Christian Grey Enterprises', Christian is looking out the window in his office)

Christian: "The view is outstanding."

(His thoughts are interrupted when there's a knock on his office door. He tells the person to come in, revealing Courtney. She walks towards him as she speaks)

Courtney: "I called Anastasia Steele earlier. She was available for the interview with you the day after tomorrow." (chuckles) "She sounded excited."

Christian: (chuckles) "I'm sure she is. Her application and resume were very impressive. I've looked at a lot of great applicants, but I enjoyed hers the most."

Courtney: "Well, I'm sure she'll do fine." (amused) "Just try not to intimidate her too much where you'll scare her away."

(Christian turns halfway around and smirks innocently)

Christian: "When do I do that to people?"

(Courtney tilts her head and smiles in amusement)

Courtney: "Do you really want me to answer that?"

(Christian playfully rolls his eyes at her smirks)

Christian: "Thank you, Courtney, for your endless sarcasm."

(Courtney tilts her head once again and shrugs, as she can't hide her smile)

Courtney: "I aim to please."

(Courtney turns around and leaves the office, shutting the door behind her, leaving Christian to admire the view yet again. He smiles a little as he speaks)

Christian: "We will meet soon enough, Miss Anastasia Steele. Will you blow me away with your endless knowledge? I look forward to it."

**Chapter 5 Done**

**Thank you for reading and for those of you who take the time to review/follow/favorite. I enjoy hearing your thoughts. At long last, Christian and Ana will meet face to face again. What do you think will happen? hehe. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to 'guest', 4 Ezria, Andrea, feelbubbly, ncbwater, ali hm, emi17, 'guest', angel21702, and jhopkins56 for reviewing. If I missed anyone, I deeply apologize, but please know I do appreciate the feedback. To the 'guest' who commented that the chapters aren't very long...when I write my updates, I make them as long as I can, but not all updates will be super long. Every writer is different. I apologize that these updates aren't daily/regularly, but with all my stories (I know that's not an excuse to you lovely readers), it takes time. I like to update all my stories at the same time. To the guest who complained that the A/N's are longer than the chapters...I am simply responding to my readers if they have any questions/thoughts. I am not forcing you to read the A/N if you feel they're long. That is up to you. Thank you to those who are patient with me. I appreciate it. I don't own 50 shades, but I do own the plot.**

**Title: FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?**

**Summary: Ana and Christian both suffered heartbreak from their last relationship with other people. Christian from his first attempt at one and Ana after getting cheated on. Once they meet, it's obvious there's a spark. But the question is, can they conquer their fears of getting hurt again?**

**Chapter 6**

Taylor: "You're kidding, right?"

(Taylor looks at Elena in shock as he shakes his head in disbelief. Did he just hear her right? Did he actually hear her asking him to talk to Christian on her behalf? He knew there was only one way to find out)

Taylor: "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

(Elena looks at him weirdly as she shook her head)

Elena: "Why would I be joking about something like this?"

(Taylor can't help the laugh from coming out of his mouth as he gestures)

Taylor: "You want me to help you out so you can talk to Christian?"

Elena: (nods) "That's what I said." (confused) "Why are you laughing?"

(Taylor shook his head as he rolled his eyes, folding his arms)

Taylor: "If you think I'm going to help you hurt him again after all of the shit you put him through, you're even more stupid than I thought."

(Elena scoffs as she gets up from the couch and looks at him with an accusatory face)

Elena: "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Taylor: "Elena, you broke the guy's heart when you chose to go back to your ex. It doesn't matter that you 'care or love Christian' as you put it. The thing is, you made your bed and now guess what, lady? You get to sleep in it. You have no one to blame but yourself. Why the hell would I help you? You're nothing, but a selfish bitch who gets off on hurting others."

Elena: (defensively) "I never meant to hurt him, Taylor. No matter where I am in life, I will always care for him."

Taylor: (glares at her) "Well, that's just too damn bad, lady."

Elena: (angrily) "You know my name, Taylor!"

Taylor: (shrugs) "What's your point? You're acting like a fucking child who gets pissed off if she doesn't get what she wants. Why should I call you by your name?" (raises his eyebrows) "You don't like 'lady'? Then grow the fuck up and maybe then I will call you by your name."

Elena: (shakes her head) "You need to learn some manners." (raises her eyebrows) "No wonder Christian gets tired of your holier than thou attitude."

Taylor: "I don't know what the fuck you're talking about. If Christian has ever had a problem with me, he has always told me. We work well together and he respects the way I work for him. Of course, you would know this if you ever paid attention."

Elena: (raises her eyebrows &amp; smirks) "Fine, don't believe me. Just know you're not as perfect as you think you are, Taylor."

Taylor: "Unlike you, I never claimed to be perfect. I respect Christian and it goes both ways. Can you honestly say the same between the two of you?" (shakes his head) "I highly doubt it."

Elena: "Keep in mind I've known your boss a hell of a lot longer than you have."

Taylor: "You may have known him longer, but it doesn't mean you're very bright."

Elena: (huffs) "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Taylor: "It means you need to learn when to back the hell off and respect it when he says he wants you out of his life."

Elena: (shakes her head) "He may be upset with me sometimes, but I will never believe he wants me out of his life."

(Taylor slowly walks to her until they're face to face and can feel the others breath)

Taylor: "Believe what you want to, lady. You'll accept the truth soon enough. Maybe when it bites you in the ass." (sighs in frustration) "Now I have to work to do so get the hell out of here."

(He can't resist his next comment)

Taylor: (smirks) "Unless you want me to sick Gloria on you. I'm pretty sure she will have no problem kicking your sorry ass out."

(Elena's eyes are filled with venom as she angrily stares at Taylor)

Elena: "You do that and I will kick her ass."

Taylor: (laughs) "Forgive me if I have more faith in her than you."

Elena: (scoffs) "When Christian hears about this..."

Taylor: (chuckles) "He would have regretted not kicking your ass out himself." (glares at her) "Now leave. Don't make me ask again because my next move is dragging you out."

(He could tell she was debating her next move before finally getting the hint. She turns around and walks a few steps before facing him)

Elena: (points at him angrily) "This isn't over, Taylor. Not by a long shot."

(Elena exits Christian's place and slams the door behind her. Taylor sighs deeply as he thinks aloud)

Taylor: "I will look forward to the day when that bitch is completely out of all of our lives. Christian may have no one now, but I have no doubt he will find someone soon."

(He thinks briefly as he tilts his head and smiles slightly)

Taylor: "Who knows? Maybe he has and just doesn't know it yet."

(He is of course referring to the mysterious Ana his boss met that one time. A part of him hoped Christian would see her again as she brought out a side of the business man he didn't see very often...a gentler softer side. Yet the other part of him couldn't help but feel it was a lost cause)

***The Next Day***

(Kate is doing a little cleaning around the apartment. Her mind can't help but wander to the other day when she had that confrontation with Jose. She shook her head as she hoped he wouldn't show his face for awhile. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep the confrontation a secret for long, so she decided to be honest with her friend about it. Of course, Ana wasn't happy with it, at first, but she did understand Kate's reasoning. If Ana was honest with Kate as well as herself, she laughed at the fact that her best friend could tick a guy off that much. One thing Ana appreciated about her friend was that she knew how to tick people off, especially when they deserved it. Ana always knew Kate meant well)

(Kate is in the other room when she thought her mind is playing tricks on her. She lifts her head up in confusion as she peaks her head in the door way when she thinks she hears something. Kate smiles slightly when she realizes her cell phone is ringing. She gets up off the floor and runs to her phone before it goes to voicemail. She picks it up and presses 'talk' before putting it to her ear)

Kate: "Hello?"

Man: "Miss Katherine Kavanagh?"

Kate: "Oh, Kate, please."

Man: "Very well. My name is Cody from 'Boston Legal'. I am Mr. Benjamin Perry's secretary. He asked me to call you regarding the application you sent him."

Kate: "I'm glad you received it."

Cody: "We were very impressed with your application. We were hoping you would have time for an interview tomorrow unless you're busy."

Kate: (smiles) "No, Cody, I'm not busy. Yes, I am available."

Cody: "How does 1:30pm in the afternoon sound?"

Kate: (cheerfully) "Sounds perfect."

Cody: (happily) "Perfect. We will see you then."

Kate: "Sounds good. Thank you, sir."

Cody: "My pleasure, Miss Kavanagh."

(They both end the call. Kate smiles happily as she can't help but jump up and down in excitement before getting a hold of herself)

Kate: (smiles) "My dream may finally be coming true. If I have it my way, I'll get the position."

***The Next Day***

(Ana and Kate are both getting ready for their respective internship interviews. After they are both dressed, they ask the other for their opinions. Kate is wearing a purple blouse with a black shirt and black two inch heels. She has her hair up in a bun and hoop earrings on. Ana is wearing a turtleneck gray shirt and a grey skirt with black sandals. She has her hair halfway up in the back. For jewelry, she is wearing small heart shaped earrings that fit her ears perfectly and a golden locket around her neck that her mother gave her when she was younger. The two friends smile in satisfaction)

Kate: "If I must say, my dear, you are well dressed for your interview with the infamous Christian Grey."

Ana: "Yeah, hopefully it goes well, but his secretary said he was impressed with my application." (nods &amp; smiles) "I'm sure it will."

(Ana admires her friend's choice in attire)

Ana: "And if I must say, my dear Kate, they will be impressed." (smirks) "But how could they not? You always dress for success, Kavanagh."

Kate: (confidently) "Bet your ass I do."

(Ana laughs as she playfully rolls her eyes at her friend)

Ana: "You're too funny, girl."

(Ana checks her watch to see the time)

Ana: "Well, it's noon. I'm going to grab a quick bite before my interview. Don't want to be late."

Kate: "I still have a little time yet, so I will catch you later." (smiles) "Don't worry, you will rock that interview."

Ana: (laughs) "Thank you, ma'am."

(They share a brief hug before Ana grabs her purse and car keys. She exits the apartment, leaving Kate alone)

Kate: (smiles &amp; nods) "I have a feeling this will be the start of the rest of her life."

(Kate does a last minute touch up to her makeup. After finishing lunch, Ana glances at her watch to see it's 12:40pm. She decided to head to her interview at 'Christian Grey Enterprises' to give herself time so she doesn't risk the chance of being late. When she arrives, she goes to the first floor as Courtney instructed and walks to the front desk. She sees a young woman behind the desk and smiles politely)

Ana: "Hello."

(The young woman looks up from her work and greets her)

Woman: "Hi. Can I help you?"

Ana: (nods) "Yes. I'm Anastasia Steele. I'm here for my one o'clock interview with Christian Grey."

Woman: (nods &amp; smiles) "Oh, yes. Of course. Hello, Ana. I'm Courtney."

Ana: (smiles) "Nice to officially meet you."

Courtney: "You as well. Mr. Grey has not arrived yet from his lunch break, so you have a little bit to sit and relax. I'll show you to his office and you can sit down across from him by his desk."

Ana: (nods) "Okay."

(Courtney gets up from her seat and leads Ana to Christian's office. She opens the door and points to the chair where the young woman can sit. Courtney tells her Christian will be in soon and tells her to feel free to admire the view at the window as it's incredible. After the secretary leaves, Ana takes the woman's advice and goes to the window to check out the view. She sighs deeply in fascination as she could look at the view for hours. She chuckled softly as she wondered if Christian sometimes didn't get work done because he would admire the view. She saw Courtney's point that the view was indeed fantastic. Ana's thoughts are dashed when she hears the office door open and someone entering the room. They shut the door behind them and she could hear the sound of a briefcase in one hand and some papers in another. They look up to see the young woman waiting for them)

Man: "My apologies, ma'am on being late. I'm not usually late for an interview, but traffic was a bitch."

(Ana, who is still looking at the view, chuckles)

Ana: "That's okay, sir. You're right, traffic can be a bitch."

Man: "Please, call me Mr. Grey. Calling me 'sir' makes me feel and sound like an old man."

(Ana laughs as Christian reaches his desk)

Ana: "Your view out the window is amazing."

Christian: (chuckles) "That it is."

Ana and Christian have a started look on their face as they both come to a realization)

Ana: "W-Wait a second."

(As Christian continues to look at his desk, he has a shocked look across his face)

Christian: (stutters nervously) "Y-Your voice..."

(Ana moves her head slightly and looks around, but continues to keep her face forward)

Ana: (stutters) "It-It sounds familiar."

(Christian shakes his head in confusion as he tries to make sense of what's going on)

Christian: "Where have I heard that voice before?"

(Ana turns around slowly as Christian also slowly lifts his head up from his stack of papers and they finally face each other. Both of their eyes widen in complete shock as their mouths open, as if feeling like their jaws dropped to the floor. It's obvious they are having trouble speaking. They attempt to swallow to stop the dryness their mouths end up having. After a minute or so, they gather themselves enough to get a word out)

Christian: (still in shock) "Ana?"

Ana: (blinks quickly) "Christian?"

**Chapter 6 Done**

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review so I know what you think of this story. I enjoy hearing from all of you. Thanks. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who takes a minute to review/follow/favorite. Welcome to all the new reviewers who are kind in reviewing, as well. I really appreciate it. I accept constructive criticism, but I ask that you please not be rude. I look forward to your thoughts on Ana/Christian's finally seeing each other again. hehe. To answer your questions...**

**oning80: Yes, I know it takes me a while to update. Due to the amount of stories I write, I am not able to update more often. I WON'T abandon this story so please don't ever think that.**

**Christian618: I apologize if I confused you. Ana and Christian met on the sidewalk when he was in a bad mood and she was in a sad state in Chapter 1. He was upset at first, but she calmed him down with her soft side. That was their encounter. Their second encounter, technically, they didn't even know that they almost bumped into each other in a previous chapter. They passed each other on the sidewalk and didn't know it. So, I guess technically this will be their 3rd meeting (this chapter)? I will let you be the judge.**

**emi17: Elena is definitely needy. She will get worse as the chapters go. I won't say how, though. I can't guarantee I'll write the girls' professional lives correctly, but hopefully between my beta and I, we'll do okay.**

**Intuitive1: I'm glad you are excited about this story.**

** mz . sonya 61: Welcome and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

**Guest: I appreciate the review. Please know that not every writer is perfect. I just wrote what I pictured in my head. I know it's probably not realistic for Ana to look out the window to admire the view before an interview. But I decided to write it that way.**

**Title: FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?**

**Summary: Ana and Christian both suffered heartbreak from their last relationship with other people. Christian from his first attempt at one and Ana after getting cheated on. Once they meet, it's obvious there's a spark. But the question is, can they conquer their fears of getting hurt again?**

**Chapter 7**

(Kate is currently in the waiting area until Benjamin Perry arrives. A few short minutes later, Mr. Perry comes into the receptionist area to see Kate. He appears in the doorway and greets her)

Mr. Perry: "Miss Kavanagh?"

(She looks towards the voice to see who it is, revealing the guy who will be interviewing her. She smiles at him)

Kate: (nods) "Kate, please."

Mr. Perry: (chuckles) "Okay, Kate. Are you ready to get started?"

Kate: (smiles) "Yes, sir."

(Mr. Perry leads her to his office where he asks her to take a seat across from his chair. Kate notices how neat his desk is that is between them)

Kate: "Thank you for this interview. I appreciated the call."

Mr. Perry: "Well, I was impressed with your application."

(He takes the application out of his briefcase and looks it over briefly before facing the young woman)

Mr. Perry: "It says here you were editor of your high school newspaper."

Kate: (nods) "Yes. That has always been my passion so I did it since my sophomore year."

Mr. Perry: "You must have done very well if you did it for three straight years."

Kate: (nods) "Yes, sir. I never had any complaints and my boss, who was a member of the faculty, liked my work as well as my ideas."

Mr. Perry: "How about after high school? You went to college?"

Kate: "I did. I kept up with my school work during that. I applied for the editor position and based on my performance, I got the job right away. Again, my boss enjoyed my ideas, so I was kept on as editor."

Mr. Perry: (nods &amp; smiles) "I'm very impressed. I'm assuming you brought your resume with you?"

Kate: (nods) "Yes, sir."

(Kate takes a folder out of her purse and opens it, revealing her resume. She takes the resume and hands it to Mr. Perry. He examines it and nods slowly as he can't help the smile from appearing)

Mr. Perry: "Your strengths are that you can get the job done, even under pressure if needed. You're quick on your feet and you have no problems accepting ideas from others if you ever needed a little help or guidance."

Kate: "Yes, I have no problem with that. My roommate and I bounced ideas back and forth on the job." (shrugs) "Sometimes, it's easier to do that so you get to a solution quicker."

Mr. Perry: (nods) "True."

(He leans back in his chair and folds his arms, not breaking eye contact)

Mr. Perry: "While I am impressed with your application and resume, tell me...why should I hire you over the hundreds of other applicants?"

(Kate knew this was now or never. She knew the job depended on how she answered the question. She sits up in her chair and folds her hands together on her lap)

Kate: "Because I have years of experience in the Editorial field. In those years, I never received one complaint about my performance. This is my preferred profession. I'm dedicated because I love what I do. I'm not here just for the paycheck. Don't get me wrong, the paycheck is always nice. I just know that I'm more personable where the job is concerned. I know my worth, therefore I know I can be a valued asset to Boston Legal."

(Mr. Perry nods his head as it's obvious he is impressed with Kate's answer. Truth be told, he liked this bright young woman more and more. Yes, the other applicants pleased him as well, but there was something about Kate Kavanagh's dedication and sassiness that he couldn't ignore. He smiled politely at her as he wrote his notes down so he could go over them later. After a minute or two, he looks at the young woman)

Mr. Perry: "What do you consider to be your weakness?"

(Kate sighs deeply as she had to think for a moment. She looks at her possible boss and speaks)

Kate: "One weakness may be that I push myself too hard. I strive to be the best I can be. Some consider that a strength while others a weakness. I may be overly passionate about what I believe in."

Mr. Perry: "In my opinion, I feel it's good to be passionate about what you believe in. If you're not passionate, it's like you don't care as much about your job."

Kate: (nods) "I agree with you."

(Mr. Perry nods his head and smiles at her before he writes more of his notes down. After a moment, he glances back up at her)

Mr. Perry: "If I did hire you for the job, how soon could you start?"

Kate: "I just graduated not too long ago and I have been looking for a position like this ever since. I could start as soon as possible."

Mr. Perry: (nods &amp; smiles) "I'm glad considering we're looking to fill the position soon."

Kate: "It's no problem at all."

(Kate couldn't help but feel hopeful by the end of the interview. She answered his questions honestly and confidently and he seemed to appreciate that. Now, she knew it was up to him whether she got the job or not. Mr. Perry rose from his seat, causing her to stand as well. He smiles politely at the young woman)

Mr. Perry: "I will be in touch, Miss Kavanagh." (clears his throat apologetically) "I mean, Kate."

Kate: (chuckles) "No problem." (smiles) "And I look forward to it. Thank you for your time."

(The two shake hands and smile politely before he walks her out of his office. When she is outside the company building, she looks at the door and breathes deeply)

Kate: "I hope I get it."

(She departs the scene. At Linc and Elena's penthouse apartment, voices are raised)

Elena: (groans) "Why did I marry you? Or better yet, why did I take you back?!"

Linc: (laughs) "Take me back? You could have gone to _him_, but you chose me. Oh, I'm so lucky to be your consolation prize, Elena."

Elena: (smiles evilly) "That's right, my dear. You are the consolation prize."

(Linc raises his hands and tilts his head as he can't help the smirk from appearing)

Linc: "I don't see you leaving, Elena. If you care so much for that Grey guy, why are you here?"

(He lowers his hands and chuckles)

Linc: "Oh, that's right. Because he doesn't want you."

(Elena looks at her husband angrily)

Elena: "He did too want me. Like the fool that I was, I thought my place was with you. Boy, was that ever a grave mistake."

Linc: "Too late, Elena. From what I hear, he doesn't want you."

Elena: (smugly) "I could have Christian if I really wanted him."

Linc: (raises his eyebrows) "Oh, really? From what I hear, he wants nothing to do with you. So, please, Elena, get your facts straight."

(She looks at him suspiciously)

Elena: "What do you know, Linc?"

Linc: (smirks) "Nothing that you don't."

Elena: (yells) "What the fuck do you know?!"

Linc: "Let's just say your boy toy may have moved on."

(Elena looks at her estranged husband in horror, which he takes great pleasure in. Meanwhile, at Christian's penthouse, Gail takes a little break from her daily duties. She and Taylor are in the kitchen at the kitchen table sitting down)

Gail: "How has Christian been lately?"

Taylor: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Gail: (sighs) "Well, you know how that wretched woman has tried to see him how many times."

Taylor: (chuckles) "You have quite an opinion for Elena, don't you?"

Gail: (shakes her head) "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't speak so vile of her, but the way she treats Mr. Grey..."

Taylor: (waves his hand) "Don't worry. If it's any consolation, I can't stand the bitch, either." (scoffs) "She was tolerable before this whole mess happened. Now? She has a lot of nerve trying to show up here to talk to Christian."

Gail: (puzzled) "What is the deal with Elena and Linc?"

Taylor: "Let's just say...she doesn't love Linc, but she settled for him because Christian doesn't want her. From what I saw, Christian really cared for her. Elena, on the other hand, couldn't let go of Linc. Now, she regrets it and knows she made a mistake in ending things with Mr. Grey."

Gail: "And of course she hurts Mr. Grey in the process." (groans) "That damn bitch."

Taylor: "And to top it off, she probably wants both men. She's a fucking idiot and unfortunately won't leave Christian alone."

Gail: "I'm not usually one that supports violence, but she is bringing out that side of me."

Taylor: (smirks) "I think she's bringing out that side in all of us."

(Gail sighs softly in sadness, shakes her head)

Gail: "If only Mr. Grey could meet someone who treated him well. Someone who would never do what Elena did to him. Christian deserves a woman who makes him feel alive."

(Taylor briefly nods before a smile forms. He doesn't know what made him think of that mystery woman Christian met. Gail looks up and notices Taylor's smile. She looks at him in confusion)

Gail: "What's with the smile?"

(Taylor faces Gail and appears slightly dazed)

Taylor: "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. What'd you say?"

Gail: (amused) "Why were you smiling when I mentioned our boss should meet someone who appreciated him whereas Elena obviously doesn't?"

(Taylor lightly smiles at his colleague before speaking)

Taylor: "He may have already met someone."

(Gail's more alert after that comment)

Gail: "What do you mean? Who did he possibly meet?"

Taylor: (scratches his head) "Well, that's the thing. He doesn't know her except for her first name. Her name is Ana."

(shrugs &amp; smiles) "From what the boss said, he was intrigued with her."

Gail: (smiles) "Sounds like he may have met his match."

Taylor: "Yeah, but the thing is, he doesn't know how to find her being he just met her the one time. He did say that he was captivated by her."

Gail: (smiles) "Well, if Christian ever does see this Ana woman again, I would personally love to thank her for what she did to him."

Taylor: (smiles &amp; nods) "You and me both. This Ana woman may have just changed his life."

(At 'Christian Grey Enterprises', Christian and Ana are still currently in his office. Ana is still by the window, but is now facing Christian, who is still in front of his desk with his paperwork in his hands and staring at her. They both try to gather themselves, yet are both in complete shock at each other)

Christian: (stutters) "Ana, is that you?"

Ana: (gulps loudly) "Christian?"

(He puts down his briefcase and folders on his desk. Did he just hear her say his name? Is this really the Ana he met on the sidewalk in the middle of a busy street? He was doing his best not to stare. He knew staring was rude, yet he noticed she was doing the exact same thing. A million thoughts were going through his head in that moment. He shook his head and blinked to make sure he wasn't losing his mind. If in fact he was, he had no problem being locked up in a mental hospital because it was like an angel was appearing in front of him)

(Ana, on the other hand, couldn't stop looking at him, as well. She wasn't sure if she was imagining him. She knew there was only one way to find out)

(She begins to walk towards him, causing him to do the same. After what felt like an eternity, yet was only moments, they finally came face to face. They were afraid to touch the other thinking the other would disappear. However, they gained enough strength when Ana raised her hand to touch Christian's cheek. He couldn't help but close his eyes to feel her gentle touch. Oh, how he had longed to feel her soft hands on him. He had never wanted to feel someone's touch as much as he wanted to feel hers. He didn't give a shit how that sounded)

(After days or weeks of wanting to see Ana again, Christian wondered if it'd ever happen. It was like she had come down from heaven as an angel for him. The way he felt in that moment, he had no intentions of ever letting her go)

(Christian raised his hand and placed it over hers and smiles softly)

Christian: "Do you know how long I have wondered whether or not I would see you again?"

Ana: (smiles a little) "I felt the same."

(He felt her breaking free from him. As much as he didn't want to, he let her take her hand back. He looks at her in confusion)

Christian: "So, you're Anastasia Steele." (chuckles) "Now, I can finally put a name to the face."

Ana: (nods) "Same here. Please call me Ana."

Christian: (nods &amp; smiles) "No problem...Ana."

Ana: (raises her eyebrows) "So, you're the famous Christian Grey." (amused) "Is everything I've heard about you true? You know, the rumors?"

(Christian looks embarrassed as he attempts to smile away the truths from the rumors. Ana can't help the laugh that comes out of her mouth)

Ana: "Okay, Mr. Grey. Here is your chance to set me straight."

(He knew she was serious, yet trying to be funny about it to relieve the nervousness between them. He smiles and points at a chair for her to sit in. He takes his chair from behind his desk and brings it close to her so they can be side by side. He gets comfortable before speaking)

Christian: "Some are true. Some aren't. I admit to being a ruthless businessman to get what I want. I treat my secretary, Courtney, with respect yet also with intimidation, but she gives it right back." (chuckles) "I admire her tenacity because most of my workers are either afraid of me or just get nervous. I admit to sometimes driving my workers crazy because I feel I need to be tough with them."

(Ana tilts her head in fascination)

Ana: "Why do you say that?"

Christian: (shrugs) "Nothing's free in life. If you want a spot in my company, you have to be willing to work for it."

Ana: (nods) "That's understandable."

(He looks at her in shock)

Christian: "Are you serious?"

(Ana looks at him weirdly as she wasn't expecting that kind of a reaction)

Ana: "What's that supposed to mean?"

(Christian quickly shakes his head before speaking)

Christian: "My apologies. I didn't mean to say it like that. I was just surprised by your answer."

Ana: (confused) "How come?"

Christian: (scoffs slightly) "Let's just say there are very few people who understand the way I act regarding my business."

Ana: (chuckles a little) "Gotcha. With me, I've always believed if you work hard enough, your success will pay off."

Christian: (nods) "I agree."

(They don't hear the knock on the door. A woman comes in revealing Courtney)

Courtney: "Mr. Grey?"

(She can't help the smirk that appears as it is clear Christian doesn't even know she's there)

Courtney: (loudly clears her throat) "Mr. Grey?"

(Christian quickly shakes his head to get out of his daze and faces his secretary)

Christian: "Yes, Courtney?"

Courtney: "Here are the files you requested. You said you wanted them as soon as possible."

(She hands him the files, which he takes. She looks at Ana and greets her)

Courtney: "How do you like it here so far?"

Ana: (nods &amp; smiles) "So far, so good."

(Courtney can't help but notice the way her boss is looking at Miss Steele. She excuses herself, yet as she is shutting Christian's office door, she smirks)

Courtney: (whispers) "So that's the famous Ana you've been talking to yourself about when you didn't notice I could hear." (chuckles)

(Courtney closes the door. Christian and Ana end the silence)

Christian: "Well..." (clears his throat) "Are you ready for the interview?"

Ana: (smiles) "Yes, sir."

(Christian knew it was time to be serious even though he realized that was easier said than done, at least where Anastasia Steele was concerned)

**Chapter 7 Done**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Regarding Kate's interview, I apologize if I wrote it wrong. It's been a long time since I have had an interview or remember what an interview entails, so I don't remember all the details included. I have a beta that has been generous so far in helping me with any errors I may make. I can't guarantee she will always help out, but when she is available, I appreciate her work. All mistakes are on me if you see any, but please know I'm not perfect. Thank you. Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism allowed, but please no flames. Thank you. Until next time!**

**I do have a question for you, my lovely readers. I have another possible story idea that I would like to write for Ana/Christian. I was told by a great friend on this site that the idea I had has already been written by another writer. I do not know this writer and I do not know what the story is called. The story idea I have is this...'Christian/Ana are either high school sweethearts/college sweethearts but have a major falling out over something and don't speak for years. What Christian doesn't know is that Ana was pregnant with his child. They meet up years later and the truth comes out. They both deal with what happened and decide where to go from there'...I would like to write this story, but I don't want to be accused of copying someone else's work. If someone else did write a story like this, I have no intention of reading it as I want to put my own spin on it. I would like to know your opinion if you would be interested in reading this story idea I have. Please let me know either in a review/PM (whichever you prefer) your answer. Thank you for listening.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review/follow/favorite. I love hearing your thoughts. I accept constructive criticism, but I ask that you don't make fun of my writing style. You have done great with not doing that so far. I write this way for all of my stories. So far, your feedback has been great and I appreciate that. Please keep reviewing! To answer any questions you had...I am relieved to hear you guys have given me the green light to write my new 50 shades story that will be off the storyline I mentioned last chapter. I know you guys said the story idea has been written before, but I appreciate you saying every writer writes their own way. I have Chapter 1 done of the story, which will be called 'FSOG: Will Love Prevail?'. I have a beta for that story as well, but she has been busy at the moment, so I am having fun writing until she is available. I will say this...obviously Ana/Christian will be endgame, but it won't happen overnight. Again, thank you so much for the feedback. It is greatly appreciated. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Title: FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?**

**Summary: Ana and Christian both suffered heartbreak from their last relationship with other people. Christian from his first attempt at one and Ana after getting cheated on. Once they meet, it's obvious there is a spark. But the question is, can they conquer their fears of getting hurt again?**

**Chapter 8**

(Kate was very pleased with how her interview went and hoped she got the job. Mr. Perry seemed impressed as well. Obviously, there were no guarantees in life, but she had never wanted anything as much as she wanted the Editor position at 'Boston Legal. Even though the interview just happened, she was starting to get a little anxious about the end result. She knew what Ana would say...'be patient and think positive. It will all work out in the end'. Kate sighs deeply as she wasn't sure she could be patient. Thinking positive, she could do. Being patient, well, she was going to have to as she had no choice)

(Kate debated whether or not to do a little light shopping or head home. She didn't need to buy anything, so she decided to head home. Once home, she wasn't sure what to do. Cleaning was done. Being Ana wouldn't be back for awhile and she wouldn't hear from Mr. Perry for a day or so, Kate decides to read a book. She has wanted to read 'If I Stay' by Gayle Forman for awhile, yet couldn't as she was getting ready for her possible internship. She walks to her bookshelf and finds her desired book. She makes herself comfortable on the couch before opening the book and starts reading)

(To say that Elena was pissed off was an understatement. She did love Linc. Truth was, though, she wasn't in love with him. Not anymore. She made the biggest mistake of her life in going back to Linc. At first, she was almost certain she could resume her relationship with Christian. Yes, he was hurt when she went back to her husband. What Elena _didn't_ count on was Linc hinting that her ex may have moved on. She shook her head in confusion. How the hell is that possible? The last time she spoke to Christian or Taylor, neither man spoke of Christian possibly finding love again. Taylor couldn't resist rubbing Elena's face in the fact that Christian deserves better. Elena wasn't perfect. She knew that. She had always hoped in her head that she and Christian would find their way back to each other again. That may have been wishful thinking on her part. Right now, though, that's all she had)

(Elena was wondering who this possible woman is that grabbed Christian's attention. In her selfish mind, she didn't think he would have moved on that fast. She decided she wanted to know who the woman is. She faced her hopefully soon-to-be-ex)

Elena: "I don't have time for games, Linc."

Linc: (shrugs) "Are you sure? You didn't seem to mind when you were going between me and him."

Elena: (scoffs) "Fuck off. We're getting off topic. Who is this so called woman that Christian may be into?"

Linc: (smirks) "Oh, he may be _more_ than into her, my dear. From what I hear, he was fascinated by her during their first encounter." (tilts his head) "What's the expression? 'First impressions are the ones that count'?"

Elena: (rolls her eyes) "I never believed that."

Linc: "Sure you didn't."

Elena: "How do you know so much about this possible woman Christian is curious about?"

Linc: "I may not be fond of the guy, but I do have ears. For his sake, I hope he finds that woman. From what I hear, she would treat him a hell of a lot better than you would."

(Elena can't help but be hurt by Linc's comment. She knew they didn't always get along or see eye to eye. For him to be this cruel...she didn't expect that. She looks away from him in an attempt to cover up her hurt expression. Linc notices all of this and sighs)

Linc: "You can't tell me you're surprised by what I just said, Elena. With the way you treated him...and me...you needed to face the fact that you are not good enough for him."

(Elena sniffles and wipes a few tears that have fallen on her cheeks. She clears her throat and faces him)

Elena: "Whether I'm good enough or not for him, I would have thought you'd be on my side."

Linc: (scoffs) "Why, Elena? Because I didn't try divorcing you when you left me for Grey only to beg me to take you back?"

Elena: (glares at him) "I didn't beg you to take me back."

Linc: "The point is, I may not like the guy, but even I could see you hurt him when you broke his heart. Face it, Elena, you're damaged goods."

Elena: (angrily) "I can't believe I ever went back to you."

Linc: (shrugs) "You did, though, because you couldn't have him. It doesn't matter whether or not Christian ever finds that mysterious 'Ana' I think her name is, or if he continues to be alone...he is done with you."

(Elena can't take anymore of the insults from him, so she leaves their place in a huff. At Christian's condo, Gail continues to speak to Taylor)

Gail: (smiles) "Whoever this 'Ana' is, I hope she and Mr. Grey meet again and soon."

Taylor: (chuckles) "Me, too. With only her first name, I couldn't track her down." (sighs) "For all I know, 'Ana' doesn't even live in this city. For Mr. Grey's sake, I hope she does."

Gail: (tilts her head curiously) "How did he describe her?"

(Taylor sighs as he tries to remember everything his boss told him)

Taylor: "Soft spoken. Spoke sadly with tears in her eyes. He wasn't real polite with her at first as they both weren't watching where they were going." (chuckles slightly) "You know how Mr. Grey can be sometimes."

Gail: (smirks) "Oh, yes. All too well."

Taylor: "After seeing her saddened state, he softened towards her and was worried about her. According to him, she had the most beautiful eyes and the face of an angel. It was like she made him forget about all of his troubles in that moment."

Gail: (raises her eyebrows) "That's surprising because he usually doesn't act like that."

Taylor: (nods) "Very true." (smiles) "I have to admit, though. The way he talks about her, it makes me want to find her that much more so I can thank her for making him momentarily happy."

Gail: (nods &amp; smiles) "You really enjoy working for him, don't you?"

Taylor: (nods &amp; smiles) "I do." (chuckles) "He makes the job interesting, that's for sure."

Gail: (curiously) "Do you ever wish you could work someplace else?"

(Taylor narrows his eyes as he ponders her question. He smiles and shakes his head in response)

Taylor: "Nope. Mr. Grey has been very good to me. I will stay as long as he wants me."

Gail: (smiles) "He does speak highly of you. I know he appreciates you."

Taylor: (nods) "That goes both ways." (sighs) "Now, all he needs to do is find that woman and everything will be good."

(Meanwhile, at 'Christian Grey Enterprises', Christian is finding it increasingly hard to stay focused. He was supposed to be interviewing Ana for the Editor position. He just couldn't get over the fact that he finally found Ana, the mystery girl he saw on the sidewalk that one time. He was so afraid he would never see her again. He couldn't believe he was thinking such thoughts. He was Christian Grey. _The_ Christian Grey. The most powerful man and richest man in the city. He could have anything or anyone he wanted. What he wanted was sitting right in front of him. He couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. She was dressed up like a woman usually is for interviews, but to him, she was simply breathtaking)

(His enemies would probably laugh at him as he feels like a schoolboy smiling happily that he found his true love for the first time. He didn't fucking care, though. He was well aware of the fact that he barely knew Anastasia Steele, or Ana as she preferred to be called. The only thing he knew about her was that she appeared sad over something. She was in tears. He had always wondered what it was that caused her so much grief. As much as he wanted to know, he wouldn't ask. At least, not yet. It was obvious he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know her likes, her dislikes, her hopes, her dreams, her fears, and anything else she wanted to share with him)

(His last relationship was with Elena. He could kick himself for being involved with a married woman. It doesn't matter that she was separated from her husband. His gut was telling him that no good would come from being with her. He was right. In the end, she chose to go back to Linc. Christian would never admit it, but Elena hurt him deeply when she broke up with him. His first attempt at a relationship. Elena knew early on, hell, Christian knew all along, that he doesn't do relationships. His whole purpose in life was to be successful, to own his own company. He certainly succeeded at that. He told himself that he didn't need anyone in his life. He was happy and content to remain a bachelor who occasionally met beautiful women and maybe had a great night with them. He had no intentions of starting a relationship with any of them. He reminded himself that he doesn't do relationships. Never has)

(When he decided to give relationships a try with Elena, he should've known it wouldn't work out. You never get involved with a married woman. After the relationship ended, he vowed to never date again, as nothing good could come from it. A part of him was more than willing to try it with Ana. He was so enchanted by her. But really, what did he know about her? He was almost positive she was nothing like Elena. He also wasn't 100% sure. That's what killed him. He wanted to get to know her more. He just didn't know if he could take that chance. He didn't want to risk getting hurt again. He knew nothing in life was perfect. He also knew he had to protect his heart. Ugh! Fuck! He honestly didn't know what to do! It was obvious to Ana his mind wasn't completely on her and this interview)

Ana: (concerned) "Are you okay?"

(Christian shakes his head to break free from his thoughts and clears his throat. He offers a smile)

Christian: "I'm fine. Why?"

(Ana looks at him with a concerned face. He tried to show a more businesslike face, but he knew he was failing)

Ana: "Because your mind seems to be elsewhere."

Christian: (chuckles) "It's okay."

Ana: (slightly smiles) "If you'd rather we rescheduled this interview I will understand, Mr. Grey. I don't want to interfere with any business you may have had instead of this meeting we're having."

(As much as he didn't want to be, he was so appreciative of the fact that she was willing to reschedule. Ugh! He hated it, hated it that he was letting his emotions get to him. Ana was right here, right here in front of him at long last. And what does he do? Have mixed emotions of Elena and Ana. Damn it, he wanted so much to know Miss Steele. Ever since his breakup with Elena, he made the vow to never again get involved with another woman. He wasn't sure he could take the pain again. He knew it was sad that his ex did this to him. He was more pissed off than anything. Because of that fucking bitch, he was so hesitant on another relationship. As much as he wanted to know Ana, he didn't want to get hurt again. He could curse at himself. He felt like the most powerful man and the most ruthless man who could secure any business deal he wanted. He could handle anything, intimidate anyone at his place of business. However, when it came to relationships, he was no good at them. He failed at them miserably. Granted, he was only in one, but that one caused him enough hurt to last a lifetime. He honestly didn't know if his heart was in it for another one. Not even for a possible one with Ana, if things ever headed down that direction)

(Christian looks at Ana and smiles politely)

Christian: "My apologies, Miss Steele. I was prepared for this interview, however, my thoughts have appeared to have a mind of their own."

(Even with his polite smile and apologetic face, she knew there was more to it. She would never pretend to know the powerful Christian Grey. She did, however, know a little about the soft spoken Christian Grey as she met him that day on the busy sidewalk. Sure, he was an arrogant asshole, at first. It was like he let her see his tender side, his soft and gentle side. Even if it was only briefly, she met the man he was desperately trying to hide. Probably because he didn't want to show his weaknesses. To a lot of people, he was Christian Grey, a businessman who got what he wanted in business deals. To her, he was kind, at least towards her)

(She tilts her head and smiles tenderly)

Ana: "I apologize if it was anything I said to make you lose your train of thought, Mr. Grey."

Christian: (smirks) "You're being formal all of a sudden."

Ana: (chuckles) "I should have been formal all along."

Christian: (shakes his head) "I think after all that's happened, Christian sounds just fine." (smiles)

Ana: (chuckles lightly) "Aren't you a charmer."

Christian: "Again, my apologies for my behavior earlier. I'm not usually like that."

Ana: "Don't worry. I'm not, either."

(Before he had a chance to get lost in her eyes again, he knew it was time to be serious)

Christian: "So, tell me, Miss Steele, what was it that drew you to this company...my company?"

(She was tempted to correct him in calling her Ana, but decided not to. She sits up straight and places her hands on her thighs)

Ana: "I like the fact that you make people work for what they want in life. In my opinion, nothing should be handed to you for free or for your 'good' looks. You sounded like a powerful man who does treat others with respect even though you act like you don't."

(Christian couldn't help his impressed face at her answer. He was trying so hard not to soften towards her. Damn, what was she doing to him? She probably didn't even notice she was having this effect on him. He nods and clears his throat)

Christian: "I'm the same way. The way I see it, if you want something bad enough, you should work hard for it. In my company, there are no slip ups. I've lost many employees because they couldn't handle the pressures of the job." (chuckles) "Courtney has been here for a long time. Sometimes, I'm amazed at how much she can tolerate."

Ana: (smirks) "To be your boss, she would have to tolerate a lot."

Christian: (laughs) "True."

(Christian glances at his notes on what Ana has said so far during their interview. He was trying his best not to be biased. She was making it hard though with her endless knowledge. He needed to treat her like any other person he was interviewing. He had many other candidates besides Ana. Truthfully, though? He wanted Ana as his Intern/Editor. He almost lost her once when he was trying to find her after their chance encounter. He didn't want to lose her again. He was almost positive he wanted her as his editor. He just wanted to know more about her professionally. He decides to ask her more questions)

Christian: "What would you consider your strengths?"

Ana: "I get along with everyone. There are a few people who rub me the wrong way, but I don't let them affect me professionally. I love what I do and take great pride in it. I'm a hard worker and am willing to go the extra mile to meet deadlines."

Christian: (nods) "You sound like a hard worker, too. What would you consider to be your weaknesses?"

Ana: "I'm loyal to a fault. I'd like to think I'm always there for others. Being part of a team is enjoyable, too. If I feel I'm right about something, I'll fight for it. The people I work with or for or who work for me may disagree on that."

Christian: "I see your point, though. If I feel I'm right on something, I will fight for it." (raises his eyebrows) "Most people tend to disagree with my beliefs, but I honestly don't care. The way I see it, I'm the one that owns my own company and is rich, so I play those cards. In my opinion, no one got through anything in life being lazy." (smiles) "Something tells me you're not like that."

Ana: (smiles) "No. I've always fought for what I believed in. So does my best friend whom I share an apartment with."

(A pang of jealousy goes through Christian as he wondered whether the roommate/best friend is a male or female. Ana noticed his jealousy face and couldn't help the slight smile. She was hoping he was attracted to her as she was to him. Even though he didn't technically ask it, she decides to answer his question)

Ana: "My best friend is Kate Kavanagh. When she sets her sights on something, she is determined to see it through."

Christian: (chuckles) "Ah, one of those types of people. I'm determined that way, as well." (nods) "I like that you're determined. Maybe not as much as I am as I freely admit I can be pretty ruthless to get what I want." (smirks) "Not quite sure you're there yet."

(Ana couldn't help the giggle from coming out on Christian's attempt at a joke. She was liking him more and more. She had to tread lightly as she didn't know him well enough yet to form a proper opinion)

Ana: (rolls her eyes playfully) "Funny." (seriously) "I appreciate you taking the time to meet with me...even if you're not sure I'm what's best for your company."

Christian: (tilts his head &amp; raises his eyebrows) "Did I say that?"

Ana: (nervously shakes her head) "No, but..."

Christian: "One rule in my company, Miss Steele...never make assumptions. You're never always correct. I will tell you this, though. I think you would be great at my company."

Ana: (pleasantly surprised) "Really?"

Christian: (shakes his head seriously) "Never doubt your business ability, Ana. You're more powerful and an asset than you know."

Ana: (nods appreciatively) "Thank you."

(Christian clears his throat and nods at Ana before offering a smile)

Christian: "Courtney or I will get to you within the next couple of days whether or not you're hired."

Ana: (nods) "No problem, Mr. Grey."

(They shake hands. Ana gathers her things and they say their goodbyes before she leaves. Christian sighs deeply as he faces forward)

Christian: "I know I should be careful. I can't help it, though. You keep reeling me in...And you don't even know it." (groans) "What are you doing to me, Anastasia Steele?"

**Chapter 8 Done**

**Thanks for reading. Please review/follow/favorite! Thanks! Happy Halloween!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review/follow/favorite. Every review is appreciative, even constructive criticism, but please don't be rude. To answer your questions (if I missed any, please leave them in your next review)...**

**Ramanreinee: I hope I answered your questions. If you have more, feel free to ask and I'll answer them as long as they don't pertain to future storylines (I don't want to ruin the story for you).**

**Guest: I'm going to try portraying Ana more confident as the chapters go. Thanks for the concern.**

**Title: FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?**

**Summary: Ana and Christian both suffered heartbreak from their last relationship with other people. Christian from his first attempt at one and Ana after getting cheated on. Once they meet, it's obvious there is a spark. But the question is, can they conquer their fears of getting hurt again? AH. Ana/Christian endgame.**

**Chapter 9**

***The Next Day***

(At 'Christian Grey Enterprises', Christian is going through a few files that Courtney brought to him earlier that morning. As much as he was trying to pay attention to his paperwork, he was finding it increasingly difficult. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew the reason why he couldn't concentrate. It wasn't _something_, but a _someone_. Damn it! How the hell was he supposed to get any fucking work done when his mind was elsewhere? He didn't blame 'her' for occupying his mind. More so, he blamed himself because he allowed his mind to wonder. He hadn't prepared himself for the fact, since he met Anastasia Steele, his thoughts would continuously go to her)

(He wasn't quite sure if he regretted meeting the infamous Ana or not. In his heart, he already knew the answer to that question. He could never regret meeting her. In the short time he has known her, she brought him happiness. She opened his heart. She opened his heart to the endless possibilities life had to offer. She opened his heart to the fact that it was okay to be happy again after his disastrous relationship with Elena. Finally, Ana opened his heart to the fact that there were other women in this city besides Elena that could treat a man better)

(In his head, though, Christian wasn't sure if he could take that chance. In his head, he never needed a woman to complete him. He never needed a woman to satisfy him. He never needed a woman to make him happy. That is what his work was for. He took great pride in his work. He wasn't about to jeopardize his success for anyone, not even a woman)

(He knew full well what would happen if he risked his focus on work for a woman. His business would suffer. All his hard work would go down the drain. Hell, he could lose millions if he lost focus. He spent many years building his company from the ground up to be the success it is now. He couldn't risk wondering if he should take a chance on Ana just because she fascinated him. He wouldn't risk everything so he could see what she is like. What inspired her, what motivates her, and anything else he could find out about)

(In so many ways, he wanted to take that chance. No woman, fuck, not even Elena, has ever gotten to him like this. He didn't know how the hell Ana accomplished this in so little time. He barely knew her, for Christ sake! For all he knew, she was just another woman unworthy of his time. Deep down, though, he knew better than that. Deep down, she _wasn't_ just another woman. She _was_ worthy of his time. He needed to tread lightly because he has never felt this way before. Out of all the years he has come across the opposite sex, no one ever captured his attention this much)

(Christian sighs deeply in frustration. He needed to get his fucking act together. He clears his throat as he tries to avoid his current thoughts. He looks towards his window. After pondering for a few moments, he gets up from his office chair and walks towards his enormous window to look at the view)

(He sighs as he rests his hands in his suit pockets. He looks around to admire the amazing view. He knew, no matter what was wrong in his life, looking out the window to see the beautiful wonders would clear his thoughts. That's what he appreciated about looking out the window. Whatever his troubles were, they were lost in an instant. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He didn't care as it helped him out)

(He almost didn't hear the knock on his door before it opened, revealing Courtney. She walks slowly to his desk with papers in her arms. She tilts her head and chuckles slightly)

Courtney: "Trying to clear your thoughts?"

(He chuckles as he turns halfway around to face her)

Christian: "How'd you guess?"

(She walks towards him until she's a few feet away)

Courtney: "Because I have worked for you long enough to know when you need an escape from reality."

Christian: (nods slightly) "Sounds like you know me well, Courtney."

Courtney: (snorts) "I'd have to, to put up with your bullshit." (apologetically) "No offense."

Christian: (shakes his head) "None taken." (sighs) "You understand me well enough to know when to keep your mouth shut or when to speak up."

Courtney: (nods) "You're right. I do. I respect you, Mr. Grey." (chuckles) "Even when you don't deserve it."

(Christian laughs as he looks towards the view again. She takes a step to admire the view before nodding)

Courtney: "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Christian: (nods) "That it is."

(After a few seconds, Courtney looks at her boss sympathetically)

Courtney: "In case you are doubting yourself, it's okay to feel something towards Anastasia Steele."

(Christian turns his head quickly to face his secretary)

Christian: (confused) "How did you know? I didn't mention her."

Courtney: (smiles slightly) "During the interview when I knocked on your office door and let myself in to bring you some papers, I saw how you were looking at her." (chuckles) "You were so mesmerized by her that you didn't even know I was in the room until I cleared my throat, making my presence known."

Christian: "I didn't know that you were paying that much attention."

Courtney: (shrugs) "It's kind of hard not to when the object of your affection was making you do summersaults inside your body."

(Her joke causes him to roll his eyes. She smiles that she knew he was just teasing on his eye rolling)

Courtney: "Mr. Grey, I know it may not be my place to say this. It's okay to be happy and run your company at the same time."

(Christian looks out of the corner of his eyes at Courtney before facing the window again)

Christian: "You're talking about Ana again, aren't you?"

Courtney: "Yes. You may not know this, but all the times you talked to yourself about her when you didn't think that I was around, I witnessed your emotions come to light."

Christian: "Did you now? Being a little sneaky, aren't you, Courtney?"

Courtney: "Not when you ask me to bring your folders on some sort of business topic and then you forget I'm still in your office to see if you need anything else. When it's obvious your mind is elsewhere, I make my exit."

Christian: "You sound very observant."

Courtney: (shrugs) "Not intentionally, but it comes with the territory."

(After a long moment of silence, Courtney is almost ready to walk away as she wasn't sure he wanted to be alone when he speaks)

Christian: "You know, it's weird. Aside from Taylor, my guard, and Gail, my maid at my condo, you're kind of the next person I speak to. I speak to Taylor at my place or in the car. As for Gail, I speak to her at my place. Here at work, everyday, all day long you're not bad to talk to, I guess."

Courtney: (chuckles) "I'll take that as a compliment."

Christian: (sighs) "Oh, Courtney. Ana is a lovely woman." (shakes his head) "I just don't know if I can take that chance."

Courtney: (tilts her head) "Correct me if I'm wrong, sir, but if you hire her to be an Editor here, you will be seeing her a lot. That choice may be made for you, whether you like it or not."

Christian: "Any feelings I have for her would be put to the side if she is hired."

Courtney: "Have you made a decision on who you will be hiring? Is Ana at the top of that list?"

(Meanwhile, in the park, where Ana is jogging, she is listening to her mp3 player. She takes a break and sits on a bench nearby. She catches her breath and takes her ear phones out. All of a sudden, she hears a pair of footsteps stop when they reach her. She looks up to see who it is, revealing Jose)

Ana: "You can keep walking."

Jose: "It's a public place. If you don't like me here, feel free to leave."

Ana: (raises her eyebrows) "Fine. I will."

Jose: "Is this how it's going to be now? You ignoring me?"

(Ana scoffs as she shakes her head at her ex)

Ana: "Why would I want to talk to you, Jose? I have nothing to say to you."

Jose: (raises his hands) "So, we can't even be civil towards each other?

Ana: (seriously) "Nope."

(As she gets up from the bench and attempts to walk away, Jose grabs her arms to keep her in place)

Jose: (angrily) "Hey! I'm not done with you yet!"

(Ana looks at him and forcefully tries to yank her arm free)

Ana: "Don't you ever, _ever_ do that again! I am not yours. I will never be yours. Go find some other hopeless soul you can treat like a piece of property."

Jose: (scoffs) "You know you loved it, Steele."

Ana: "Keep telling yourself that. Now, let me go or I will have no problems raising my voice. Something tells me I'll find a few people who will come to my defense and kick your sorry ass. Which you so deserve."

(Jose reluctantly lets her go with a deathly glare)

Jose: "You always were a bitch."

Ana: (smirks) "Just not yours anymore. Nice knowing you...loser."

(Ana places her ear buds back in her ear lobes and keeps jogging. Jose chuckles evilly before speaking)

Jose: "Oh, Ana. I wouldn't count me out just yet."

**Chapter 9 Done**

**I realize that this was a very short chapter. However, I wanted to end it here as I felt it was a safe place to do so. If you have a minute, please review/follow/favorite. More reviews/follows/favorites mean more chapters. Some chapters will be shorter/longer than others. Hope you don't mind. Thank you! Until next time! Merry Christmas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**My deepest apologies on the delay of this update. I know it's been a VERY long time since I last updated. I have a wonderful beta who catches my mistakes and helps me out with things I struggle with in this story (in the end, all mistakes are my own). However, she works full time and also takes online courses, so that causes her to be busy. Yes, I could have a different beta for this story, but I choose not to as she's been with me since the beginning and I trust her immensely with the story. I have NO plans on abandoning this story, but yes, updates won't be regularly. For those of you who have stuck with me through this journey and are patient as I update, THANK YOU! For those of you that feel I don't update enough (I do understand as I'm the same way with stories I read, but every writer updates at different times) and in the end, unfollow/unfavorite me from their list, I'm sorry to see you go. I hope you will consider coming back as I will continue this story, even though it takes awhile to update. As for the reviews, I want to say THANK YOU! for the awesome reviews and for those of you who take the time. It means more than I can say. Every writer likes to hear how they're doing and what they think. If you don't review, how do we know if we're doing bad/good? If you don't like something, I hope you would be respectful about it as no writer is perfect. I respond to every reviewer that are signed in. For the guest reviews, I will answer in the next updates. I will also answer any questions in each update that you leave in your reviews (that I'm able to, anyway). For carla rbaptista, thank you for the compliment. Grey and Ana aren't technically together right now, but they are certainly heading in that direction. hehe. I won't say yes or no if Elena/Jose will stop stalking. You will have to continue reading to find out. I appreciate you reviewing. To mariam mccluskey, yes, I plan on finishing this story. However, between the amount of stories I'm currently writing and my beta being busy doing the above, I'm not able to update frequently. But I assure you, I WILL keep going. To Remembering Twilight, I'm not a fan of Jose either. lol. Maybe that's why I'm writing him as a villain in this story. haha. Miss N0el, don't worry. Ana/Christian will talk more. When Christian does hear what Jose is doing to Ana and he WILL hear it, just not right away, he will take care of the situation. If I didn't answer everyone's question, I apologize and I'll answer them in the next update so please leave them in your reviews. Thanks! For those of you that don't remember everything in this story, I have included a recap of the last 9 chapters. If you don't need it, feel free to skip it. It is for your benefit. I don't own fsog, just this story.**

**Chapter 1-9 recaps:**

**Ana discovered her boyfriend Jose cheated on her b/c she wasn't ready for sex. He asks for another chance, but is denied. Christian/Ana meet for the first time &amp; he's cold towards her until seeing she's in pain &amp; offers her comfort but she says she's okay. They can't stop thinking of the other after their encounter. Christian tries to find her by hiring his bodyguard Taylor, but isn't able to find her. Christian is hesitant on another relationship b/c of how Elena treated him. Ana b/c of how Jose treated her. Ana/Kate each applies to be Editor at a major company...Kate at Boston Legal and Ana at Christian's company. Jose vows revenge against Kate/Ana b/c of how they 'treated' him. Christian refuses to see Elena &amp; Taylor supports him. Gail (Grey's maid) hates how Elena treated Christian &amp; makes it known. Elena tries to get Taylor to talk to Christian for her but he refuses. Elena/her estranged hubby Linc get into a fight when she wants him out but he states it's his house too &amp; both their names are on the deed. She vows to get rid of him even tho he said nothing she can do. He taunts her on the fact that her bad decisions turned Christian away as Christian loved her but Elena chose to go back to her husband and she now regrets that decision.**

**Title: FSOG: From Heartbreak to Happiness?**

**Summary: Ana and Christian both suffered heartbreak from their last relationship with other people. Christian from his first attempt at one and Ana after getting cheated on. Once they meet, it's obvious there is a spark. The question is, can they conquer their fears of getting hurt again? Ana/Christian endgame**

**Chapter 10**

_Sometimes Life Can Throw You an Unexpected Curveball_

(Kate is currently listening to music and doing some housework. She can't resist dancing to the beat. She is so into the music that she doesn't hear the knock at the front door. When the person realizes Kate didn't hear them, they knock louder. That catches her attention. She turns down her music and looks towards the door before opening it. Her smile quickly fades when she sees who it is)

Kate: "Jose."

Jose: (smiles politely) "Hello, Kate."

Kate: (rudely) "What the hell are you doing here?"

(Jose has a serious look across his face as he slowly walks into the apartment)

Jose: "I think it's time we have a little chat."

Kate: "I have nothing to say to you." (points to the door) "Get the hell out."

(Jose looks at her from the living room and smirks)

Jose: "Oh, I think you will want to hear this."

*****Christian Grey Enterprises*****

(Christian is sitting at his desk going through a few files when he hears a knock on his door)

Christian: "Come in."

(The door opens revealing Taylor. They say their 'hello's' before Taylor takes a seat across from his boss)

Christian: "What's new?"

Taylor: "Thought I would give you a few updates."

(Christian rolls his eyes before leaning back in his chair)

Christian: "Do I dare ask?"

Taylor: "One is about your ex."

Christian: (sighs) "Great. What did the bitch want this time?"

Taylor: "Well, for starters, she wants me to help her set up a meeting between you two."

(Christian looks at Taylor for a moment before speaking)

Christian: "I hope you told her where to go with that request."

Taylor: "I told her she had to be fucking kidding as there was no way in hell I was helping her."

Christian: (scoffs) "She's delusional if she thinks you would help her."

Taylor: "She had to know what I would say to her because I can't stand her. She's a needy bitch who I only tolerated because you two were together."

Christian: (shakes his head) "Now you don't have to."

Taylor: (raises his eyebrows) "She also tried to put doubts in my head on your trust in my work that I provide for you."

Christian: (weirdly) "Excuse me? Say that again?"

Taylor: (sighs) "She claims that you don't completely have as much faith in me as you used to."

Christian: (scoffs) "Now I know you told her where to go with that one."

Taylor: (nods) "I did. I told her she was a lying sack of shit who needs to spread lies elsewhere." (chuckles) "She wasn't too happy."

Christian: "I should have known all along Elena wouldn't leave her husband. I'm an idiot for even thinking of the possibility."

Taylor: (shrugs) "She made you think she would leave him. That's not your fault. She has a habit of twisting the truth to fit her needs."

Christian: "I guess. In a way, I should have expected her to try talking to you about me. If she can't get to me personally, you are the next best thing."

Taylor: (shakes his head) "She might have had a chance if she would have made a decision and stuck with it. It's obvious that she truly wants you, but she made the mistake in going back to Linc. Because of that, she lost her chance with you." (raises his eyebrows) "Unless you are willing to give her another chance?"

Christian: (scoffs in disbelief) "Fuck, no!" (sighs deeply) "Elena had her chance with me. For reasons unknown to me, she went back to him." (shrugs) "Not my fault she regrets her choice."

(Taylor couldn't help his next question towards his boss)

Taylor: (tilts his head) "What would you do if Elena came to you, right now, and opened her heart to you, saying she loved you and made a mistake in letting you go?"

(Christian was almost ready to say 'hell no', yet something stopped him. He didn't know why, but he couldn't. He thought he was a complete idiot for thinking such thoughts. Elena hurt him deeply. She broke his heart when she went back to Linc. She made him believe in her. That she was going to divorce Linc. Christian was completely blindsided when she went back to her husband. This is why he made the decision not to do relationships. If one person could hurt him like that, the next person could do it twice as hard. He was _not_ going through that again. He couldn't. His heart wouldn't allow it)

(Taylor could tell his inquiry about Elena made his boss sad. He immediately regretted the question)

Taylor: "It wasn't my intention to bring you down, Mr. Grey. It is obvious Mrs. Robinson hurt you a great deal. If I would've known, I wouldn't have asked about it."

(Christian shakes his head and briefly raises his hand at Taylor)

Christian: "No, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. To be honest, I have thought about that question many times." (sighs deeply) "Taylor, I don't need to tell you about Elena because you were there. You witnessed it...all of it."

Taylor: (nods) "Unfortunately. She hurt you a great deal. It angers me that she treats you like that and then tries to get you back when she realizes her mistake. I hope I'm not out of line when I say she got what she deserved."

Christian: "No, you're not." (chuckles) "In fact, both you and Gail have the same opinion. You both feel she made her bed, now she has to lie in it."

Taylor: "Yes, we totally agree on that matter."

(Christian closes his eyes and sighs deeply. He looks down and thinks for a moment. He faces his friend and shrugs)

Christian: "If Elena came to me and opened her heart like you said, telling me she made a mistake in leaving me..." (shakes his head) "I honestly don't know what I would do, Taylor. That would be the million dollar question, wouldn't it?"

(Taylor decides to change the subject to a happier topic; at least he thinks it would be one)

Taylor: (smiles a little) "Courtney told me you met the infamous Ana again."

Christian: (nods) "I did." (smiles slightly) "I was beginning to wonder if I ever would."

Taylor: "What happens now? I mean, now that you have finally found her?"

Christian: (sighs sadly) "If you're referring to whether or not I'm going to be with her, the answer is no."

(Taylor looks at his boss in slight confusion before speaking)

Taylor: "I don't get it, sir. You found her. You finally found her. I thought you would've jumped at the chance."

Christian: (shakes his head) "It's not that simple, Taylor. Yes, I finally found her. but it doesn't change the fact that I got badly burned by Elena." (sighs sadly) "I honestly don't know if I can take that chance. As much as I wouldn't mind exploring something with Ana, I don't know if I'm ready. I may never be."

(Taylor studies his boss' facial expressions and saw his pained face. He knew Christian felt a strong connection with Miss Steele. That part was obvious. Taylor wanted to permanently handle Elena for all the pain the woman caused. Not just to his boss, but someone he considered a friend, too. He would never do anything against Elena because of Christian. That doesn't mean he wasn't tempted to, though)

(Taylor nods sympathetically as he speaks)

Taylor: "You know your own heart, Mr. Grey. You know what you can tolerate. I know you have doubts about your feelings. Please trust them. Your heart knows what it wants."

(Christian raises his eyebrows and sighs doubtfully)

Christian: "My heart may be able to tolerate it, Taylor, but I'm not sure if I can."

(Meanwhile, at Elena and Linc's condo, she walks through the front doors of the place. She sees Linc sitting on the recliner reading the newspaper. She rolls her eyes in annoyance)

Elena: "You're still here."

Linc: (snorts) "I DO live here, you know. I know you don't like that at the moment." (shrugs) "If you have a problem with it, you are free to leave. No one is forcing you to stay here."

(She stands in front of him with her arms folded in a huff)

Elena: "I live here."

(He briefly tears himself away from his newspaper to face his estranged wife)

Linc: "As do I. I'm not leaving, so you better get over it right now."

Elena: (shrugs) "I can always force you to leave."

(Linc bursts out laughing at her baseless threat)

Linc: "I'd like to see you try. In case you didn't know, my clueless wife, I own this condo. It's in my name."

Elena: (glares at him) "It's in both of our names and you damn well know that."

Linc: (raises his eyebrows) "So you know some things after all. I'm shocked."

(In a fit of rage, she steps forward and grabs the newspaper from him and rips it up. After watching her do so, he folds his hands on his lap)

Linc: "You DO know that it's going to take a lot more to piss me off than to take my reading material away, right?"

Elena: (spits) "Fuck you!"

Linc: (smirks) "No, thanks. I'm not interested." (smugly) "Besides, you were never that good in bed."

Elena: (nods) "Christian was a lot better in bed than you ever were."

(Linc points to the front door)

Linc: "Go to him then." (smiles) "Oh, yeah. That's right. He doesn't want you anymore." (shrugs innocently) "Who are you going to use to fill the void where Christian used to be, my dear? Something tells me you don't have any replacements. Concerning him, I think you know he probably found a replacement for you by now."

(She leans forward and narrows her eyes at Linc)

Elena: "We will just see about that, won't we?"

*****Later that Afternoon*****

(In Christian's office, he leans back in his chair and picks up his phone. After resting it against his ear, he dials a number. After several rings, the person on the other end picks up)

Person: "Hello?"

Christian: "Hello, Miss Steele."

Ana: "Hi, Mr. Grey. What can I do for you?"

Christian: "I was hoping you could come to my office tomorrow morning at 10am if that works for you."

Ana: "Yes, I can. See you then."

Christian: "I look forward to it."

(After they both end the call, Christian looks forward in doubt)

Christian: "Am I doing the right thing?"

**Chapter 10 Done**

**Please kindly review. As for my other 50 shades story that I mentioned before, it will be called 'fsog: will love prevail?' and it will be rated M for language/sex/violence. I have 7 chapters done so far. My beta has been editing both stories when she has time. I want to get a bit further on the story before I start posting. If you would like to know the summary on the new 50 shades story, let me know and I'll glad put it in my next update. I will do my best to update quicker, but no guarantees. Just please know I will update when I can. Thank you!**


End file.
